Life As A Teenage Parent
by Mikaila Railyn Avery
Summary: Teen pregnancy is one thing,having the father walk out on you and falling in love with the new girl at school while pregnant is just icing on the cake. Follow Alex's journey through teen pregnancy and parent hood. better trailer inside.
1. Trailer

**Okay so I finally think I got an idea for my first story. I've read a few "Mitchie gets pregnant and meets Alex" stories so I thought I'd spice it up a little and change it. Tell me what you think. Here's the trailer!**

**One night at a friends party**

_*Alex and Jacob sitting on a friends couch with cups in hand*_

**Could turn into so much more**

_*Alex and Jacob in a heated make out session while shedding their clothes*_

**And what happens when there's a price to pay?**

_*Alex sitting on her bed crying while holding a positive pregnancy test*_

**Who's willing to pay it?**

_*Jacob walking away from a crying Alex after saying he wants to break up*_

**And who is willing to stand by your side, even if you just met**

_*Mitchie and Alex talking and laughing*_

**True loyalty and love will be decided**

_*Mitchie giving Alex a loving kiss while Alex holds her new born baby*_

**In ****Life Of A Teenage Parent**

Please tell me what you think. I should be able to have the first chapter up on Sunday. I got sixteen hours to kill on a ferry on Friday so guess what I'll be doing =P


	2. Chap1

**Chapter one: Stupid Mistakes and New Places**

Out of all the dumb decisions 17 year old Alex Russo had made in her life, this one by far had to be the stupidest. It was supposed to just be a simple run in, say hi and leave, but no, her boyfriend of almost 2 years, Jacob Black, decided that he wanted to stay "a little longer" at his friend Anthony's house party.

_Flashback_

_As Jacob and Alex pulled up outside of Anthony Clark's house they could already hear the commotion coming from inside the house._

"_I'll just be a sec, you gunna wait out here?" Jacob asked. Alex looked around and decided that sitting outside in the middle of the night by yourself in a car wasn't exactly on her to do list._

"_No, I'll come in." Alex insisted taking off her seatbelt and opening the passenger door. Taking Jacob's hand Alex followed him to the front door where they were greeted by Anthony._

"_Jake! What up my man!" Anthony hollered over the blaring music. Jacob and Anthony shared their secret hand shake before Jacob led Alex into the house._

"_Want something to drink?" Anthony offered, pulling out a red cup from the huge stack on the table._

"_Sure." Jacob answered as Anthony filled the cup with vodka and Pepsi. Alex watched in shock as Jacob took the cup and downed it in mere seconds. _

"_How about you?" Anthony asked looking at Alex. Alex looked at him, worried about how her answer could effect the night. After a few seconds she looked at Jacob, if he was drinking, she might as well do it too...right?_

"_Uh...sure." Alex answered as Anthony grabbed her a cup and filled it for her. While Alex looked up at Jacob she didn't realize how much more Vodka Anthony had actually put in her drink compared to Jacob's. After adding the Pepsi Alex took a drink, the alcohol burning as it made its way down her throat. After downing her first cup Alex could definitely feel the buzz of the alcohol in her, she giggled at pretty much anything and was having a bit of trouble keeping her balance. Soon her first cup became a second, a second became a third and now she and Jacob were on their fourth cups._

" _lllex, I need to get you home." Jacob said through slurs. _

"_But were hav*hiccup*ing fun." Alex protested. _

"_And I don't wanna go home." _

"_How about you come home with mee?" Jacob asked._

"_okay." Alex giggled as they began walking down the street. On their walk Alex began prancing down the street singing lyrics to random songs that came to mind. After about 10 minutes they had reached Jacobs house and Jacob led Alex up to his room. After Jacob closed the door Alex threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him roughly. Jacob didn't refuse as he began to kiss Alex back just as hard. The two fumbled over to the bed as their lips kept contact and soon they had fallen back on the bed causing Alex to shriek in surprise_

"_Hey, keep it down." Jacob whisper yelled. _

"_Sorry." Alex giggled quietly as she kissed Jacob again. The make out session lasted a few seconds before Jacob's hands began to lift up Alex's shirt. As soon as Alex felt the cool air hit her skin she stopped kissing Jacob._

"_You're not taking advantage of me are you?" Alex asked in shock._

" _No, of course not baby." Jacob assured her. Alex looked at the boy for a moment before taking his word and kissing him again while he started from where they left off. Soon Alex's shirt and all her other clothes had found the bedroom floor, soon followed by Jacob's…._

_End flashback_

Alex couldn't believe how stupid she had been that night. Sure she liked Jacob and he was her boyfriend but she wasn't exactly proud of the fact her first time was while she was incredibly drunk. And now here she was just over 2 months later sitting in her bedroom waiting for a little plastic stick to basically determine the rest of her life. She had been sitting on her bed cross legged for about 5 minutes now waiting for the results and she could still feel her heart pounding. She had talked to Harper on the phone earlier(she had decided to move back in with her parents after realizing how much she actually really missed them) and she had tried her best to calm her best friend down but nothing had worked.

_Beep beep beep…beep beep beep_

The alarm that Alex had set went off and Alex could feel her heart beating so hard she thought it would burst through her chest. She crawled forward a bit to where the test was facing upside down so she couldn't see it until it was actually done. After grabbing the test she closed her eyes and flipped it over. When she opened her eyes they instantly filled with tears

**Pregnant**

**4-5 weeks**

It took everything in Alex's body not to snap the test in half and pretend she didn't even see it. But it was useless hiding from the truth. Alex let the test drop to the floor as she burst into uncontrollable tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to finish High school this school year (school had only started a month before) and go to college to become a fashion designer next fall. But now that would never happen, not with a baby. It truly amazed her how one little mistake could change your life so drastically. After a little while Alex had managed to gain her composure. She grabbed her jacket quickly and headed out after leaving a note for her parents. Stepping out into the early October air was surprisingly refreshing and eased her nerves quite a bit. In about 10 minutes Alex had reached Central Park and took a seat on a nearby bench, collecting her thoughts in the silence that surrounded her. She was going to be a mother, at 18(her birthday was about two months before she would most likely be due). Reality hit her once more and again fresh tears fell from her face. How would she tell her parents? Jacob? Would Jacob even stay with her after she told him? Would her parents completely disown her? After taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from her face she made her way back to the apartment. When she opened the door she could hear her parents and Max talking in the loft about the hockey game that was currently on, New York Islanders vs The Vancouver Canucks

"Hey sweetie, where did you go?" Theresa asked.

"Just to Central Park." Alex answered.

"Are you okay Alex? You seem a little upset." Theresa asked.

" I'm fine mom. I just need some time to myself." Alex told her as she made her way to her bedroom. Alex curled up in her sheets and decided a nap was definitely what she needed at that point.

**Mitchie**

"Mitchie honey, come on its time to go." Connie called out to her daughter. It had been almost fifteen minutes since she last called her daughter and by this rate the moving van would be in New York before they were.

"Coming." The 17 year old girl called down to her mother. Mitchie said a solemn goodbye to the bedroom she had called her since she was about 5 years old and headed down the staircase.

"Okay, I'm ready." Mitchie reported as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Beside her mother was Mitchie's best friend (and ex girlfriend) Cassidy Harrison.

" I'll miss you." Cassidy said bringing Mitchie into a tight hug. Mitchie felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I'll miss you too." Mitchie replied. The girls broke apart and Mitchie got into her parent's SUV. Driving off Mitchie looked back at the girl she was leaving behind and saw how heart broken she looked. Mitchie felt terrible for breaking it off with Cassidy. But she was moving, and she was scared at how a long distance relationship would work between them. But moving gave her a fresh start, she could be whoever she wanted to be. As the Torres family left their beloved Dallas, Texas behind them they were hopeful that they would love their new place in New York just as much. When Mitchie found out her family was moving to New York she was very against it, she loved her life in Dallas and the thought of moving was one she didn't want to accept. But her parents didn't give her a choice, her father's company **(he's obviously not a hardware store owner in this) **insisted that the job in New York paid extremely well and gave him an offer he just couldn't refuse. So in less than 2 months the family had found a new house and packed to leave. They were taking a couple days to make it up to New York and after they arrived Mitchie would start school at Tribeca Prep. Thankfully Mitchie had an easy time making friends, she was probably the only girl in her class to go up to everyone and ask them to play on her first day of school, so that wasn't an issue for her at all, although graduating with new people instead of the friends she knew her whole school life wasn't exactly what she wanted to do. After about 2 hours of driving Mitchie grabbed her copy of "Pretty Little Liars" and began to read. Reading was probably one of Mitchie's favourite things to do besides writing songs. Song's were Mitchie's way of release, her way to be able to show people how she felt. She began writing songs after her dad got her a guitar for her 10th birthday and ever since Mitchie had about a dozen or so note books filled with songs she had written over the years. Every once in a while Mitchie would grab a random notebook and look through the songs she had written, some of them were extremely corny, which made sense at age 10 through 12 or 13 and others held special meaning to her and the memories of the muse of the song sometimes stung depending on the memory. Another two or three hours passed before Mitchie had put her book down and decided to take a nap for a little bit, it was about 6:30 and her parents had decided they would stop at around 7:30 for dinner. Letting sleep consume her Mitchie sunk her head in the crook between the seat and the passenger door, her eyes shutting and falling asleep almost instantly.

**Alex**

When Alex had woken up she looked at her clock. 6:47pm read the screen. After stretching Alex got up and headed for the kitchen for something to eat. The smell of steak and mushrooms filled the air as Alex made her way into the kitchen and her stomach turned into knots as the smell intensified. Alex sat down and talked to her mom while trying to block the horrid smell but when her dad came in from the terrace saying dinner was served the smell was overwhelming and Alex ran upstairs to the bathroom, emptying her stomach almost instantly. Alex felt someone hold her hair back and after she felt like she was done she lifted her head to see who it was.

"Honey are you sure you're okay?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just a bug that's all." Alex lied. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth well before claiming she wasn't hungry and headed back to her room. Alex turned on her laptop and decided to look up extra information on pregnancy, she had learned pretty much everything in health class but it was always good get a little more knowledge. After pulling up Google she typed in teen pregnancy and looked at the statistics and facts. Admittedly some of the facts did scare her, like how teens were more likely to give birth to a small baby than an average woman, but it was better to be informed than to not know what was coming. After about an hour of looking facts and statistics up she put her computer away and grabbed her cell phone. She went to text Jacob but she remembered he was out of town for the weekend so she couldn't meet up with him and tell him. So she sent him a quick text saying they needed to talk when he got back and left it at that. She made a quick phone call to Harper and told her about everything that had happened that day and Harper told her that no matter what Alex chose to do she would be there for her. Alex thanked her and after hanging up Alex lay in bed, placing her hand over her still flat stomach and just thinking about what the next months would bring. She knew right away the people at school would give her a hard time, the year before a girl named Rachel Williams was pregnant and Alex couldn't even remember all the horrible and nasty rumours and names that went around about her. She was sure since she was known as the bad girl of school the rumours and names would be ten times worse but she was willing to face the music, it was her stupidity that got her into this situation and she had to face the consequences. After laying there for a while Alex looked at the clock she saw what time it was: 10:24. Usually she could stay up until at least 2 in the morning but she changed into her oversized Power Rangers T-shirt and a pair of shorts and went to bed.

_*dream*_

"_Jake, I, um…I have something to tell you." Alex said nervously as she and Jacob walked over to her house._

"_What's that babe?" Jacob asked grabbing hold of Alex's waist._

"_Um…I'm…pregnant." Alex finally said. Jacob looked at Alex is disbelief._

"_What?" Jacob asked._

"_I'm pregnant." Alex repeated._

"_Well what do you want to do?" Jacob asked._

"_Well I'd like to keep it, I don't want to give my baby up for adoption and I definitely don't want an abortion." Alex said._

"_Okay. We'll keep it." Jacob confirmed. Alex was taken aback, how could he be so okay with this?  
_

"_Really?" Alex asked. Jacob nodded._

"_Of course, I'm not letting you do this alone Alex, I love you." Jacob said hugging Alex and kissing her head._

"_I love you too Jake." Alex murmured into Jacob's chest._

_*end dream_*

A nauseous feeling in her stomach was what woke up Alex the next morning at about 7:30. Holding her hand over her mouth she ran into the bathroom, started the water so no one would hear her, and once again emptied the contents of her stomach. Quickly brushing her teeth and flushing the toilet Alex let her stomach recuperate before she went downstairs to find something for breakfast. She looked around for some food and finally decided she would have some eggs and toast…with pickles and ketchup. While the scrambled eggs cooked and the toast was in the toaster Alex chopped up some pickles and got out the butter and ketchup. The toast popped and right away the butter was added followed by a huge blob of ketchup. Once the pickles and eggs were added Alex took a bite out of the sandwich. It was quite possibly the most delicious thing she had ever had. The sandwich was done in no time and just as she was about to make another sandwich Max came down the stairs.

"Why are you up so early?" Max asked, his sister was never up before 11 on the weekends.

"Couldn't fall back asleep." Alex replied mixing the eggs and milk into a bowl. While Max made his bowl of cereal Alex finished cooking her eggs and once again created her delicious new sandwich.

"What the heck is that?" Max asked in disgust.

"Eggs, pickles, and Ketchup." Alex told him taking a bite.

"And you're actually eating it?" Max asked.

"Yeah, it's delicious, here have a bite." Alex offered. Max leaned back from the sandwich.

"I'll stick to cereal thanks." Max said bringing his cereal with him. Alex shrugged it off.

_More for me_ she thought.

**Mitchie**

"Mom, how much longer?" Mitchie groaned. They had been on the road for almost 5 hours with no break and Mitchie's legs were almost dead they had been asleep for so long.

"Just another half hour and we'll stop for gas." Connie informed her daughter. Mitchie's head hit the head rest and she let out a huge breath.

"Why don't you look through one of your song books?" Connie suggested.

"Done that….8 times." Mitchie reported.

"Well why don't you write a new song." Steve said. Mitchie considered it for a moment then finally took out her latest music book and thought about some lyrics.

_i can make the rain stop_

_if I wanna_

_just by my attitude_

_I can take my laptop_

_Record a snapshot_

_And change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And im so open hearted_

_I know I got a long way to go but I'm_

_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head and I know it _

_I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it_

_To show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be_

_I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it_

_To blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself, and time….._

By the time the car parked at the gas station Mitchie had finished her song. She got out of the car for a stretch and a drink then it was back on the road. For the final 8 hours before hitting New York Mitchie sat with her notebook and pen, scribbling lyrics down as they entered her head. It was around 9 o clock when they arrived and Mitchie was awestruck by all the lights that illuminated the city. It wasn't much longer after they got into New York that they arrived at their new apartment so right away Mitchie ran in and up the stairs to apartment 208. The first thing Mitchie thought was that it pretty much looked like the apartments in _FRIENDS_,which was possibly one of her favourite TV shows. So far New York was impressing her. But the true test would be the next day on her first day of school at Tribeca Prep.

**So how's that for a first chapter? Review!**


	3. Chap2

**Chapter Two- Hello Tribeca Prep and false hope**

" Mitchie hurry up, you're gunna be late." Steve called out to his daughter. Mitchie quickly finished applying her makeup and rushed downstairs with her backpack. Since they had only unpacked a few things the night before There wasn't much in the house at the moment.

"I'll grab breakfast on the way, I promise." Mitchie said giving her parents both a kiss before leaving as they wished their daughter good luck on her first day. Stopping by a nearby Starbucks Mitchie grabbed a bagel and ice mocha before making her way to school. When she entered Tribeca prep Mitchie immediately felt lost. There were tons of kids walking the halls and there were at least 4 different halls that lead to different classrooms. After about 10 minutes she found the office and quickly grabbed her schedule before heading off to her first class.

"…so next week please remember don't wear any good clothes on Tuesday unless you want Rat guts on them." The teacher, Mr. Crawley advised his class as Mitchie got in.

"Oh, I see our new student has arrived." Mr. Crawley observed.

"Everyone please welcome, Michaela Torres."

"Um, you can call me Mitchie." Mitchie said, she never really liked it when people called her Michaela, she only ever got called that when she was in trouble.

"My apologies. You can take a seat next to Alex if you'd like." Mr. Crawley told Mitchie pointing to an empty seat in the middle of the class. When Mitchie looked over at who she was sitting by only one word described her. Gorgeous. Her long black hair was in perfect ringlets and her soft brown eyes just drew you into her. Alex felt the exact same away about Mitchie. It was no real secret at school that Alex was bi but she was with Jacob and had a baby on the way. She knew that Mitchie would probably ditch her the second she found out she was pregnant so she decided she would leave that out if they started talking. Mitchie took her seat by Alex and the class began again.

"So where are you from?" Alex finally asked a few minutes later.

"Um…Dallas. We just got in last night." Mitchie told her.

"Cool. I have a couple of cousins who live in Texas. We go there for a bit every summer and I love it." Alex said.

"How come you guys moved here?"

"My dads job offered him a spot here and the offer was apparently too good to refuse." Mitchie answered.

"Oh. Well if you need anyone to show you around just come find me. Do you have your schedule? Maybe we have some more classes together." Alex said. Mitchie pulled her schedule out from her notebook and Alex looked, they had all but one class together, and that was Photography.

"Okay well it looks like all you have to do is follow me and I can show you where your classes are." Alex reported smiling. Mitchie smiled back and they started on the textbook work. Biology ended about an hour later and Mitchie headed to her locker to find her English binder she had put together the night before. Alex walked by but seemed to be set on something else.

"Hey Jake." Alex greeted. Mitchie took a look at the guy Alex was talking to, he had short, spiky jet black hair and huge arms probably from all the sports he did. All in all, Mitchie had to admit he was good looking. Mitchie stayed quiet while she tried her best to listen in.

"Hey babe, I missed you." Jacob said giving Alex a kiss. For some reason Mitchie got insanely jealous of the boy.

"I missed you too. Um...can I talk to you? It's kind of important." Alex asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Jacob asked putting his arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Not here, some where else?" Alex asked.

"Okay, like where?" Jacob asked.

"Um…the garden outside?" Alex suggested.

"Okay, lunch time?" Jacob asked realizing class was about to start.

"Sure." Alex agreed just as the bell rang. After giving Jacob a quick kiss Alex headed to class, Mitchie not too far behind her.

"So in English we don't do much really, we're reading Monkey Beach right now and we write stories every now and then. The teacher's actually pretty cool, he's a little whacky but you get used to it." Alex explained. The girls took their seats and waited for class to start.

"Hello everyone! How was your weekend?" the teacher, Mr. Cooper asked. There were a variety of answers from the class as expected.

"Okay, so how about we start this class with some journaling?" Mr. Cooper suggested. He handed out everyone's journals and Mitchie pulled out a fresh notebook. Before she started writing Mitchie raised her hand.

"Yes, miss…."Mr. Cooper began

"Torres. Mitchie Torres." Mitchie finished.

"Um, are these journals private or do you read them for marks?"

"If you'd like I won't read them, I can just check the page to make sure there's writing on it." Mr. Cooper told her.

"Today's topic will be the subject of " What if". Put up your hand if you've ever wondered what would have happened if you made a different decision at some point in your life." Mr. Cooper instructed. Practically everyone put up their hand.

"Okay now use that time and run with it. You may begin." Mr. Cooper signalled

_**WHAT IF...**_

_**By: Mitchie Torres**_

_What if I was never born? What would life be like for the people I've met and become good friends with? It would be interesting to see what life would be like for them, and who would be in their lives instead of me. Would they be different people? Would they still be the same? I sometimes wonder how much I've had an impact of people's lives. Right now I don't think I have impacted many people's lives but maybe if there was someone to show me how much ive made a difference to some people it would prove me wrong. Prove to me that I have a made a difference in their life…._

By the time Mr. Cooper told everyone to put down their pencils Mitchie had written a full page. Closing her notebook she put if off to the side and started reading Monkey Beach. She looked over at Alex and saw that she looked a little nervous about something. She took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to her

(Mitchie regular italic, Alex bold italic)

_Hey, you okay? You seem a little nervous_

_**Yeah, I'm fine. Haven't been feeling great the last couple of days. I think theres a bug going around or something.**_

_Oh. Okay, just checking. What was your "What If"?_

_**It's a secret ;) haha, sorry**_

_=P Meanie. _

_**I know haha. What was yours about?**_

_It's a secret =P. _

_**and you called me a meanie?**_

_Haha yep. _

Two pages of notes later class was done and finally it was lunch. Mitchie remembered hearing Alex and Jacob talking about meeting at the garden so she headed outside. Alex sounded a little nervous about having to tell him whatever it was she needed to and just before class ended she seemed nervous again. Mitchie headed out the door towards the garden and waited. About 5 minutes later Alex had shown up, Jacob holding her hand

"So what was it that you needed to tell me?" Jacob asked. The same look of nervousness that Mitchie had seen in English washed over at Alex's face.

"Um…well remember that night when we went over to Anthony's house and we got drunk and..um.." Alex began.

"Yeah." Jacob answered wanting Alex to go on.

"Well I took a test the other day and umm….I'm pregnant." Alex finally got out.

"Wait…what?" Jacob asked.

"I'm pregnant." Alex repeated. At this point Alex hoped it would go on like her dream had. Jacob would be supportive and help her raise their baby. But the next 5 words to come out of his mouth turned everything around.

"You're getting an abortion right?" he asked. Alex looked at him in shock.

"What? No, why the hell would I do that?" Alex asked.

"Alex, were graduating this year, we can't raise a baby." Jacob told her.

"So? Jacob, this is our baby, we're responsible for it." Alex reminded him.

"We're only 17. We have no idea how to take care of a kid." Jacob said.

"So, we'll learn. I know its probably the worst timing in history but Jake, I need your support right now." Alex pleaded, her voice cracking with every word.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give that to you." Jacob said honestly, causing Alex's eyes to fill with tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mitchie said, making her presence known.

"She tells you she's pregnant and you have the nerve to just walk out on her like that?" Mitchie snapped.

"Mitchie, why are you here?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay so I followed you." Mitchie admitted.

"Look, this doesn't concern you so you can go away now." Jacob told Mitchie.

"Um, what concerns my friend, concerns me." Mitchie informed him. Jacob was slightly taken back by Mitchie.

"Mitchie, its okay just let it go." Alex told her.

"After being an ass hole to you? No, he's not getting away with hurting you like that." Mitchie retorted. Even though she had just met her Mitchie felt like it was her job to stand up for Alex.

" You know, there are a lot of people who make mistakes in life, and you're making a big one right now pal. So unless you want me to show you how big of a mistake you're making, and believe me I will, I'd get on my way." Mitchie said. Jacob took one look at Mitchie and saw the fire in her eyes. He stepped back and started walking the other way.

"What an ass." Mitchie muttered under her breath.

"Why…Why would you do that for me?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Because he was being an ass to you. And you don't deserve that." Mitchie told her

"But you barely know me, or the back story of the situation." Alex stated.

"It doesn't matter. You asked him for a little support and he flat our refused. I don't need to know the story to know that he was being an ass." Mitchie said.

"Thank you. Seriously, I don't know many people who would have done that for me, or for anyone." Alex said bringing Mitchie into a hug. Mitchie hugged her back tightly.

"No problem. If you need anyone to talk to or anything just call me or come to my place." Mitchie told her.

"But I don't have your number. Or your address." Alex pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll give it to you." Mitchie promised. The girls began walking the school grounds and Alex told Mitchie the whole story about the party, and her worries about being pregnant.

" My best friends sister went through the same thing in High School. It was in the middle of her final year and she found out she was pregnant. Her boyfriend found out, flipped and left. But in the end she had a healthy baby boy and she managed to get into a good school with day care services." Mitchie told her.

"But how did she do it financially?" Alex asked.

"She was a great money saver since she was little. She had quite a bit of cash in the bank so she bought everything the baby needed and with a little help from student loans she was able to go to school."

"Wow." Alex said in awe. She began to think about how much money she actually had. Her parent's had set up a usable account that had about $500.00 in it and another one only her parents could access that had who knows how much. She guessed probably $15,000.00. It was meant for college next year, they had set up the account when she was only a couple months old, but now it would have to be used for a different reason.**(sorry if that seems a little unlikely but it was the best idea I could come up with)**

"How did her parents take it?" Alex asked. She had yet to tell her parents about her being pregnant and she was already scared stiff about it.

"They were disappointed in her, but they supported her decision to keep the baby." Mitchie told her.

"Lucky. I haven't told mine yet." Alex admitted.

" I'll be lucky if I get out of the conversation alive."

"Don't worry. Just stand your ground and be firm about your decision." Mitchie reminded her.

"Yeah, its just, they're really strict and I haven't exactly done things that would get me a daughter of the year award." Alex told her. She had to admit she had done some things in her life that were pretty bad and stupid.

"So I'm kinds freaked at how they'll take it. My dad especially. He's never really liked Jacob to begin with."

"Like I said, just make sure you stand your ground. If they don't like your decision just tell them that you're facing the consequences of your actions." Mitchie said. As the girls walked to class they talked a bit more and through out the final two classes they got to know each other really well. The bell soon rang to signal the end of the day and all the students piled out.

"So where do you live?" Alex asked.

"Brooklyn Gardens. One of the apartment buildings on Waverly Place." Mitchie said.

"Oh, we just live down the street from there. My friend Harper used to live there. Want me to walk you home?" Alex offered.

"Sure." Mitchie replied. The girls walked the few blocks home and after exchanging numbers they said their goodbyes.

"Mom, I'm home." Alex called out as she opened the door to the apartment.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Theresa asked.

"It was…fine. We have a new girl in our class, she just moved in up the street in Brooklyn Gardens." Alex told her.

"Well that's nice. What's her name?" Theresa asked.

"Mitchie Torres. She just moved here from Texas. I think me and her are gunna be good friends." Alex smiled as she headed off to her room.

Later that week, Friday specifically, Mitchie was over at Alex's house for a sleepover, the topic of discussion, how Alex would finally break it to her parents that she was pregnant.

" Lex, its better just to get it over with, they're going to notice eventually." Mitchie told her.

"I know but….ugh this is so hard. I don't want them to hate me Mitch." Alex said, tears ready to fall.

"Hey, come here." Mitchie said holding out her arms. Alex moved over a little bit and Mitchie gave her a re assuring hug.

"They won't hate you. They'll be disappointed I'm not going to lie but they won't hate you." Mitchie assured her.

"If you want I can be with you when you tell them." Mitchie offered.

"No, its okay. I need to do this on my own." Alex told her. After finding every last bit of courage she had Alex told Mitchie she'd be right back and headed into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you?" Alex asked nervously. Jerry and Theresa nodded as their daughter began to speak.

"Well..first off can we please promise not to yell or get mad. This will be hard enough to say without yelling and screaming going on." Alex requested

"What is it Alex?" Theresa asked.

"I'm...pregnant". It was silent for a few seconds before someone finally said something

"Did you say pregnant?" Jerry asked. Alex swallowed hard and nodded

"Alex, Why on earth did you let this happen?" Theresa asked.

"I, I don't know Jacob wanted to stop at a friends house and he offered us a couple drinks and one thing led to another and last weekend I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive." Alex explained.

"Honey, you know those things aren't accurate sometimes." Theresa told her.

"It was one where it told me how far along I was too mom. I don't think you can get more accurate than that." Alex told her.

"Still we should book an appointment just to be sure." Theresa said.

"Honey, what are you planning to do? This is a huge, huge decision and I don't want to see you make the wrong choice."

"So, you're okay with this?" Alex asked.

"No, not by any means shape or form are we okay with this Alexandra." Jerry said.

"How could you have been so irresponsible?" Jerry asked, extremely disappointed in his daughter.

"Believe me I wish I could take it back but I can't." Alex said.

"That doesn't matter Alex. How are you going to get through school with a baby? Or get through college?" Jerry snapped causing Alex to jump a bit.

"And what about the father? Have you even told him?"

"I told Jake today. It didn't exactly go as I planned." Alex told him.

"He told me to get an abortion."

"And are you?" Theresa asked, trying to give her husband some time to cool down.

"No, I'm sorry but there is no way I'm killing my baby." Alex stated.

"What about adoption?" Theresa suggested.

"I don't know. I don't think I could give up my baby." Alex said.

"So what do you want to do?" Theresa asked.

"I want to keep it. I know I'm only 17 but giving the baby up or aborting it is just the cowards way out of facing the consequences and I don't want to do that." Alex said.

"Okay. So you said the test you took told you how far along you were. How far are you?" Theresa questioned.

"4-5 weeks." Alex answered.

"Well how about tomorrow we book you an appointment with the doctor and we go from there?" Theresa suggested. Alex agreed and Alex saw her dad was still really upset so she just headed back to her room where Mitchie was waiting for her.

"Well how did it go?" Mitchie asked.

"They're not that happy with me but they seem to be supporting my decision." Alex said, tears ready to fall from her eyes at any second.

"Why are you crying? They're supporting you" Mitchie said

"Because….Because I'm scared." Alex finally sobbed out. She knew that although her mom wasn't showing it much she was disappointed in her and obviously her dad didn't really want to even talk to her he was so mad and Jacob had bailed on her when she needed him the most. She hugged Mitchie as if her life depended on it and Mitchie brought her onto the bed and let her lay down. Alex lay in Mitchie's arms and slowly cried herself to sleep.

**Read and Review =D**


	4. Chap3

**Chapter 3: Second Chances and Confusing Dreams **

After Alex had told her parents about her being pregnant her mother booked an appointment for the up coming Monday so Alex could find out if the results the home test gave were true. So right after school Monday after noon Alex and her mother headed down to the hospital and waited to see the doctor. The ride to the hospital was quite silent, Alex stared blankly into space and was too caught up in her thoughts to really hold a conversation and Theresa was still trying to get her head around the fact that her baby was going to have a baby. It still hadn't really hit her yet, Alex was only 17, could she even _handle_ a baby. Sure she had babysat for the neighbours every now and again, they all claimed she was amazing with kids, but that was only for a few hours at a time, having your own baby was a 24/7 job.

"Alex Russo?" A tall blonde doctor called out. Alex and her mother got out of their seats and followed the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins." The doctor introduced shaking Alex and Theresa's hands.

"So Alex, you took a home pregnancy test last week and it came out positive correct?" Dr. Robbins asked. Alex nodded.

"My mom wanted me to come in so we could make sure the test didn't give the wrong result." Alex added.

"Okay so lets get some blood work done and we can get the results as soon as we can." Dr. Robbins suggested. After going to the lab and getting a few vials of blood drawn Alex patiently waited in the examination room with her mom. After about half an hour the results were back** (not sure if it can be done that fast but let's just say it can)**

"Well Alex, Depending on what you want to hear, I have either good news or bad news." Dr. Robbins began.

"The test results are positive so yes, you are pregnant. About 5 weeks along judging by the results" Dr. Robbins reported.

"So how about you change into this and we can take a look on the ultrasound machine how your baby's doing?" Dr. Robbins suggested handing Alex a hospital gown. Alex went into the nearby bathroom and changed before coming back into the room and lying on the table.

"Okay this might be a little cold". Dr. Robbins warned as she put gel onto Alex's stomach. With a touch of a button the machine turned on and a blurry screen was all Alex could really see until Dr. Robbins pressed the wand to Alex's stomach and all of a sudden a sound filled the room.

"Well there's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Robbins told them. She moved the wand around Alex's stomach again and stopped.

"And there's your baby"

Alex looked at the screen and saw the tiny spot on the screen. Tears filled both her and her mother's eyes looking at the screen. It was a huge reality hit actually seeing the baby (or what would be a baby eventually) on the screen.

"If you want in about 3 or 4 months we can tell you what the sex is. But if not that's totally fine." Dr. Robbins told her.

"Okay. I haven't decided if I want to find out or not." Alex told her.

"That's totally fine. Has the father said if he wants to know or not?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"No. He doesn't seem to want to be apart of it." Alex answered. Dr. Robbins felt sorry for Alex hearing that. She wasn't the first teen mom that had the father run out on them and sadly she most likely wouldn't be the last.

"So everything looks just fine. Usually we book an appointment each month but since teen pregnancies are listed as high risk we'll be booking appointments every 2 weeks." Dr. Robbins informed them.

"And by my judgment you're due date will probably be around June 13th." After booking Alex's next appointment and giving her a prescription for prenatal vitamins Theresa and Alex headed back to their apartment.

"Mom, do you think dad will actually talk to me any time soon?" Alex asked. As much as her and her dad disagreed Alex was truly a daddy's girl. She hated it when they fought.

"I don't know honey. He seems pretty upset." Theresa told her daughter honestly.

"I know….I'm sorry mom. You shouldn't have to be dealing with this." Alex apologized.

"Sweetie, if there's anything I've learned in life it's that things happen for a reason. And even though you don't see it now one day you'll see why this happened to you when it did." Theresa said. Alex was seriously thankful for having such an understanding mother. She couldn't imagine any other mom being this away about their daughter having a baby at such a young age. By the time they got back to the house Jerry and Max had already eaten dinner.

"Were home." Theresa said as she opened the door. Jerry turned around and saw the girls standing in the door way and right away gave Alex the cold shoulder. Alex took off her shoes and headed into her bedroom to see if Mitchie was online. Like she had hoped, she was

**AMRusso22-Hey =)**

**Songstress13-Hey, how did the appointment go?**

**AMRusso22-well the test came back positive and they did an ultra sound to see how the baby was. The doctor said everything was fine, and I have to go back again in two weeks. **

**Songstress13-Well as long as the baby's okay. Your dad talking to you yet?  
**

**AMRusso22-no =( . he still seems pretty mad at me, which I don't blame him for. I did screw up big time.**

**Songstress13-hey, we all make mistakes, sure some are bigger than others but still. **

**AMRusso22-Yeah, hey do you wanna go walk around for a bit? I kind of wanna get out of the house.**

**Songstress13-Sure, outside your place in 20?**

**AMRusso22-sounds good =) see you then**

Closing her laptop Alex quickly had something to eat (a mix of turkey, Ketchup, mustard, relish, Pickles, lettuce and carrot in a sandwich with a glass of milk) and headed out to meet Mitchie. As promised, Mitchie was waiting outside the substation when Alex got downstairs.

"Where to?" Mitchie said holding out her arm.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm flexible." Alex said as she linked her arm with Mitchie's

"How does the mall sound?" Mitchie asked.

"Sounds good to me." Alex replied. Right away the girls made their way over to the mall

"So what time did you actually fall asleep at?" Alex asked as the girls made their way to the mall. They had been on the phone late the night before and the only thing that stopped them from talking later was the fact they had school the next day.

"I think like 2." Mitchie answered.

" Me too. But it was fun." Alex smiled as the girls walked.

"Yeah it was quite the….interesting conversation" Mitchie remarked trying to come up with the perfect words to describe their previous night's phone conversation.

"Do you remember half the things we talked about?" Alex asked.

"I was like half asleep by midnight chances are you were talking to zombie Mitchie." Mitchie said. Alex laughed.

" So you don't remember talking about your huge crush on Selena Gomez?" Alex said. A look of panic spread across Mitchie's face.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Alex laughed.

"Your evil." Mitchie accused.

"Well I do try." Alex said proudly causing Mitchie to giggle. After a few minutes the girls had arrived at the mall and found a few stores to look in. Not long after arriving they found a Forever 21 store, which they both agreed was their favourite store, and began looking through the t shirts.

"Oh my god!" Mitchie exclaimed as she showed Alex one of the many shirts. It was a t-shirt with The Beatles on it, which was one of Mitchie's favourite bands.

"Look, it's the only one left, and it's your size. The fashion gods are sending a sign from above." Alex teased. Mitchie threw the shirt in the pile of clothes she had already picked and Alex started looking but then suddenly realized, if she got clothes now, they weren't going to fit in a couple months. So instead of spending all her money she helped Mitchie pick out some more clothes before they left the store. After making a quick stop in a few other stores the girls headed home.

" So meet you here at 8 to walk to school?" Alex confirmed. With a nod and a hug the girls said their goodbyes and Alex headed upstairs to the apartment.

"Hey honey, how was hanging out with Mitchie?" Theresa asked.

"Good, we stopped by the mall and she picked up a few things then we stopped for some ice cream on the way home." Alex reported. Alex soon made her way up to her room and fell asleep not knowing what the next day at school was going to bring…..

Like every morning for the last couple weeks Alex woke up and felt completely nauseated. After running to the bathroom and throwing up( something she had begun to get extremely tired of) she slowly made her way downstairs.

"Morning." Alex said still half asleep.

"Morning honey, you okay?" Theresa asked.

"Morning sickness, no sleep." Alex replied robotically.

"Don't worry, morning sickness only lasts a little while." Theresa assured her daughter. After letting her stomach settle while she got dressed Alex made a bagel with cream cheese to eat on the way while she walked to school with Mitchie.

"Morning." Mitchie greeted Alex cheerfully as she entered the Sub Station.

"Morning." Alex said tiredly causing Mitchie to giggle.

"Not much sleep last night I assume?" Mitchie asked. Alex nodded.

" I finally got to sleep around 2 and then I woke up at 7 from the stupid morning sickness so I only got like 5 hours of sleep." Alex reported.

"That's rough. Maybe try and fall asleep earlier tonight. Its kind of my fault anyway we were on the phone till midnight." Mitchie said.

"No, its okay I was the one who decided we should talk a bit longer." Alex insisted. Since the girls had met it was a nightly routine for them to talk on the phone for at least an hour and a half. Whether it was just about random things that had happened throughout the day or something they had missed in a class discussion they always managed to find something to talk about. But the issue was, Mitchie had wanted to tell Alex how she felt about her but never really found the right time or place. Since she had just gone through everything with Jacob it was better just to let Alex be for a bit before confessing her feelings. As the girls continued their conversation and arrived at Tribeca Prep Alex looked over and saw Jacob standing with his group of friends.

"Ass hole." Alex muttered under her breath as she walked by them. Jacob looked up and saw Alex walking with Mitchie.

"Alex, can we talk?" Jacob asked, looking at Mitchie making sure she wasn't going to come after him.

"What's there to talk about Jake? You wanted me to get an abortion, I flat out refused, end of conversation." Alex said.

"Alex please." Jacob asked. Alex looked at Mitchie.

"I'll meet you in class?" Alex asked. Mitchie glared at Jacob but nodded as she made her way towards her locker.

"Okay, you've got about 30 seconds to prove to me why I should even talk to you anymore. Because as far as I see it, you're nothing but a speck of dirt to me now." Alex said coldly

"Alex I'm sorry, it just…I wasn't ready for what you told me." Jacob explained.

" Oh and you think I had this all planned out? That I would be pregnant within the first month and a half of my last year in High School, pretty much screwing up any possibility of me becoming a fashion designer like I had dreamed of since I was 6? No Jake I didn't expect it either but you know what? I'm taking responsibility for what _we_ did, and all you're doing is taking the coward's way out of it. You made your decision and I've made mine." Alex ranted.

"Alex I want to help you with this, like you said it's what _we_ did." Jacob said

"No Jake, there's no longer a _we_. You had a chance and you blew it. So, don't try to ask me again, don't even talk to me anymore, we're done." Alex finished as she walked away, trying as hard as she could to keep her tears in. She entered the class room and Sat in the desk by Mitchie. Right away Mitchie could tell something was up; Alex was never this quiet unless something was on her mind. Just as she was about to ask what went on with Jacob the teacher walked in and began the day's Social Studies lesson. All though they were supposed to be learning about the Boston Tea Party Mitchie was more into trying to figure out what had happened between Alex and Jacob. Class soon ended and Mitchie brought Alex to the side to see what had happened.

" He told me that he just wasn't ready for what I had told him and now he wanted to help me so I don't him no, that he had made his choice and it was his only one, and that he wasn't taking responsibility for what we had both done. Then he tried to pull my own words on me and make me forgive him but I just left it at that." Alex explained. Mitchie couldn't help but feel bad for Alex. She seemed like such a sweet and caring person and her boyfriend basically abandoned her because of something they BOTH did. It didn't seem fair that Alex had to go through all of it.

"He's a jack ass Alex. As far as I'm concerned you might as well forget him." Mitchie said.

"If he's not going to be there for you he's not even worth it."

"I know, but it still hurts that he won't support me and my decision." Alex said.

"This baby deserves two parents, not just one."

"Well if I was him, I'd stay with you." Mitchie told her as Alex finally gave a small smile. The girls made there way to second class and within no time the day was over. As soon as Alex had gotten into the apartment she let her bag fall to the floor in her bedroom and decided to take a nap.

_*dream*__**(sorry for the overuse of "the little girl", I don't wanna give away a lot)**_

"_Mommy." A little voice cried out. 21 year old Alex put down her coffee cup and went upstairs to the 2__nd__ bedroom on the right._

"_Hey baby girl." Alex said as she picked up her 3 year old daughter._

"_Want some breakfast?" Alex asked as she rested the little girl on her hip._

"_French toat." The little girl said as Alex giggled. _

"_I'll take that as a yes." Alex said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. As she walked down the stairs of the house Alex looked in the kitchen and saw a slightly taller brunette girl looking in the fridge._

"_Looking for something babe?" Alex asked catching the girl by surprise._

"_Yeah, I think we're out of Apples, I was going to cut some up for breakfast." Mitchie said gesturing to the French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon already being made. _

"_Hey I thought it was my turn to cook breakfast." Alex pouted._

_"Sorry hon, beat you to it." Mitchie smirked giving Alex and the little girl in Alex's arms a kiss. _

"_How about we eat outside? It's gorgeous out today." Mitchie suggested. Alex took a look outside and agreed. After breakfast had been cooked and eaten the 3 girls changed into their day clothes and decided to spend the day outside._

"_Wanna play on the swings honey?" Alex asked the little girl. The toddler looked up at her mother and nodded as Alex set her in one of the baby swings set up in their backyard_. _Alex and Mitchie shared the same smile as they took turns pushing the little girl on the swings as she giggled away. After a while it was just Alex and Mitchie laying on the couch while the toddler was down for her nap. The TV was on but neither Alex nor Mitchie was really paying attention to it as they lay comfortably on the couch._

"_I love you." Mitchie whispered in Alex's ear as she kissed her temple._

"_I love you too Mitchie." Alex replied as she cuddled into her and the girls slowly fell asleep in each others arms._

_*end dream*_

Alex's eyes fluttered open and right away she tried to make sense of the dream she had just had. Sure she liked Mitchie, a lot, and she had hoped Mitchie liked her back but that didn't mean her dream was what was really going to happen. Her dream about how Jacob reacted was totally off so she shrugged off the dream and slowly fell back asleep for a while longer until she was woken up for dinner.

**Sorry this chapter took longer than the last two, my best friend(who I haven't seen in over a year) flew in from the states the other day and we've been hanging out constantly. Don't worry chapter four will be up soon!**


	5. Chap4

**Chapter 4- 4 months later**

Winter was almost half way done and now it was early February. Alex was now 5 months pregnant and so far everything had been going fine. Jacob had tried to talk to her a few more times but eventually he finally got the message and left her alone. But right away after she had began to show rumours were flying left and right about what had happened and how Alex had gotten pregnant. Possibly the worst rumour to go around was that Alex had gone to a party and slept with practically every guy there and had no idea who the father was and didn't bother to tell Jacob until he heard about it through the grape vine. Through it all no one stuck by Alex more than Mitchie had.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the first week back at Tribeca Prep after Christmas Break and as soon as Alex arrived at school everyone gave her odd looks. By now she was 4 months pregnant and was definitely showing signs of a bump. Alex's arm was linked with Mitchie's as they made their way down the school halls to 1__st__ class. As class began and everyone took there seats Alex could hear someone whispering behind her. Like usual she shrugged it off and listened to the class lesson but soon she looked and saw a note being passed and as soon as the reader finished looking at the note they would look her way and pass it on to someone else. Alex eyed the note closely and once the note was making it towards someone near her she used her foot to get a hold of it. She picked up the paper and decided to see what it said._

_**OMG! Did you hear? Alex Russo's pregnant! Apparently she went to Carter's summer end party and slept with like every guy there! She tried telling Jacob the baby was his but he didn't believe her so he dumped her. Can you believe that little slut? God that poor baby will never know who its REAL father is.**_

_Alex tried her hardest to contain her tears as she crumpled up the note and threw the note in her bag. Thankfully the end of class was almost near and as soon as the bell rang Alex grabbed her bag and bolted out the door._

"_Alex, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked after she had caught up with her. Alex opened her bag and pulled out the note she had crumpled up and handed it to Mitchie. Mitchie read the note and right after she ripped it up and threw it in the garbage she brought Alex into a hug as she cried. Mitchie rubbed her back soothingly as she tried to get Alex's tears to subside. _

"_Mitch, that's the 5__th__ rumour to go around since school started. I…I don't think I can take it." Alex said tears still fresh in her eyes. Usually she could handle stupid rumours but it was just getting too much for her to handle. Her hormones were on extreme overdrive and that wasn't helping the matter at all._

"_Hey, don't listen to those stupid rumours. You know the truth and that's all that really matters." Mitchie told her still holding Alex tight. Alex just stood there in Mitchie's arms and found herself never wanting to leave. Soon the bell rang and the girls un-willingly made there way to class._

_*end flashback*_

The kids continued to spread horrid rumours but eventually Alex had learned to ignore them and move on. She knew the rumours would get worse but she knew the truth and that's all that mattered. It was a cold February afternoon and school had just been let out for the weekend. All the kids cleared the halls the second the bell rang and now Mitchie and Alex were walking over to Alex's house, fingers laced together as usual. Every couple seconds while Alex wasn't looking Mitchie would steal a glimpse at Alex.

_Its been 4 months since they broke up idiot! Ask her out! _Mitchie's brain shouted. As Mitchie stole one of her many glances Alex had looked over and caught her in the act.

"What are you looking at?" Alex asked. Mitchie snapped out of her trace instantly

"Um…nothing." Mitchie replied blushing. Alex just giggled as they kept walking. When the girls reached the sub shop they headed up to Alex's room and got comfy.

"Have you written any new songs lately?" Mitchie asked picking up Alex's guitar. Both Mitchie and Alex had an insane love of music and spent some of their time helping each other with songs they had written

"Yeah, actually. I just finished one last night. Do you wanna hear it?" Alex asked. Mitchie nodded and handed Alex her guitar.

_We talk on the phone every night  
I'm losin' sleep  
And when we hang up, you're in my dreams  
You're everywhere I go, or so it seems  
And when I get around you I say stupid things  
And things I don't mean_

I'm falling head first over you (over you)  
I'm fallin' head first over you  
You're fillin' me up  
Just like a balloon  
I'm slippin and I'm falling headfirst  
I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you  


Mitchie just listened to the lyrics as Alex sang. Could the song actually be for her? Not wanting to jump to conclusions too fast Mitchie sat and continued to listen

_girl give me a sign, show me the light  
Cause i'mma hangin on to every word you say  
And my hair colour's brunette, is that okay?  
Cause I'm getting the feeling that I just can't change,  
Do you feel the same way?  
_

"Of course I feel the same way." Mitchie thought.

"I'd be stupid not to."

_I'm falling head first over you (over you)  
I'm fallin' head first over you  
You're fillin' me up,  
Just like a balloon  
I'm slippin and i'm falling Headfirst  
I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you,_

_with the things that you do, I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin  
With the things that you do  
(Headfirst, headfirst, headfirst, headfirst, headfirst)  
The things that you do!_

I'm falling head first over you (over you)  
I'm fallin' head first over you  
You're fillin' me up  
Just like a balloon  
I'm slippin and i'm falling baby (headfirst)

I'm falling head first over you (over you)  
I'm fallin' head first over you  
(You got me feelin)  
You're fillin' me up  
Just like a balloon'  
I'm slippin and i'm falling baby  
I'm falling for you, i'm falling for you  
I'm fallin for you...

The final note was hit and the girls just stared at each other for a few seconds, not quite sure what to say.

"What do you think?" Alex asked, hoping Mitchie got the hint that the song was for her.

"It was…amazing." Mitchie replied trying to find the right words to describe the song. Alex smiled brightly as she began to lean in to Mitchie. The girls face's inched closer and closer until their lips finally met. A few seconds passed before either girl felt the need to stop the kiss, only because air became an issue. They pulled away and Alex and Mitchie kept their eyes closed, Alex bit her bottom lip and looked up at Mitchie.

"So the song was for me?" Mitchie asked. Alex looked at her and giggled.

"Of course it was you dork." Alex said kissing Mitchie again. A little while later the two girls were lying in bed, Mitchie's arms protectively around Alex.

"So, you knew it was for you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, right from the first line, I mean who else do you talk to on the phone every night?" Mitchie asked smugly.

" Well…" Alex teased pretending to think of all the people it could be. Mitchie playfully hit her arm and the girls giggled.

"Yeah, I knew it would be obvious then but hey, it worked right?" Alex said. Mitchie nodded and kissed Alex's temple.

"So…will you be my girlfriend?" Alex asked, giving Mitchie a look that was so full of hope and love that Mitchie could only nod and kiss her. The girls continued to lay in bed for a bit, just content with being in each others arms, until Mitchie decided to break the comfortable silence.

"So are you going to find out what you're having tomorrow?" Mitchie asked. Alex had been thinking about finding out what her baby was since her last appointment but decided against it. Now she was considering finding out to make shopping a bit easier.

"I think so. It'd make it a lot easier to get stuff and decide names but then again I'd like the surprise." Alex answered.

"Well whatever you want to do. I'd be too impatient to wait so I'd find out right away." Mitchie laughed.

" do you have any names in mind?"

"A few, I started a list after my last appointment." Alex answered.

"Can I hear them?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Alex smiled as she grabbed her journal and found the page of names she had.

" For boys I chose Travis, Noah, Nolan, Ryan or Liam. And For girls it's Caitlin, Ariana, Taylor, Leah or Melodie." Alex read off.

" I like Ryan or Noah. And girls Ariana or Leah." Mitchie commented.

"actually, Ryan for a girl wouldn't be that bad either."

"You know, it actually wouldn't" Alex agreed scribbling Ryan onto the girl's list. After coming up with a few more ideas for names the girls fell asleep around midnight and woke up the next morning around 8 for Alex's appointment at 10. After a quick breakfast that Alex's mom had made the girls got ready and after making sure Mitchie was allowed going the three girls headed to the hospital. After about a 15 minute wait Dr. Robbins called them in.

"Hello Alex good to see you again" Dr. Robbins smiled.

"Good to see you too" Alex said as she got up onto the bed.

"Oh and this is my girlfriend Mitchie." Alex introduced. Mitchie smiled wide at _girlfriend_. Theresa looked over at her daughter and was slightly confused, they would have to talk when they got home and Mitchie had left.

"Nice to meet you Mitchie. I'm Doctor Robbins." She introduced shaking Mitchie's hand

"So you're now… 20 weeks am I right?" Dr. Robbins asked. Alex nodded.

"Well lets see how everything's going shall we" Dr. Robbins said as she hooked up the ultrasound Machine. She got Alex to lift up her shirt and lay down and she put the gel onto her stomach.

"So have you come up with any names yet?" Dr. Robbins asked as she moved the wand around Alex's stomach.

" A couple. For girls I think it's really between Ariana, Leah or Taylor. And for boys Travis, Ryan or Noah" Alex replied.

"Nice. So are you still not wanting to know what the baby is or have you changed your mind?" Dr. Robbins asked. Alex looked over at Mitchie and could tell she was dying to know.

" I think I wanna know now. It will make things a bit easier as far as shopping and names go." Alex replied.

"Okay let's take a look" Dr. Robbins said as she moved the wand around Alex's stomach. A few seconds later she stopped.

"Well it looks like you'll be having a healthy baby girl" Dr. Robbins reported. Alex couldn't believe it. Ever since she had started wanting kids(which wasn't that long ago) she had been hoping her first baby would be a girl so she could spoil her and dress her up. Sure it was a little earlier than she thought it would be but she would still get her baby girl. After making sure everything else was alright The three girls headed home and dropped Mitchie off at her house.

"So you and Mitchie are together now?" Theresa asked as they arrived in the apartment. Alex looked at her mother worriedly; she didn't have any time to really tell her parents that she and Mitchie were together so she was a little nervous about how they would take it.

"Yeah, I kind of asked her out last night." Alex answered.

"Sorry I didn't tell you its just.." Alex began.

"Honey its okay, I'm happy for you two." Theresa said causing Alex to relax.

"I'm not sure how your father will take it but you don't have to tell him right away."

" Wasn't really planning on it. He's just starting to accept the fact I'm pregnant I don't want to throw another curveball his way." Alex said. Sure she had dated a girl before, Victoria Simmons, but that didn't last too long after Alex found out Victoria had been cheating on her.

"Good idea. Just make sure you break it to him gently." Theresa suggested.

" Don't worry I will. God I'm starving." Alex commented beginning to raid the fridge. Grabbing a cheese slice and a pickle she sliced the pickle and grabbed two slices of bread, beginning to make a grilled cheese and pickle sandwich. After the sandwich was cooked to perfection and Alex had added some ketchup on the side she headed into her room to write in her journal.

_February 5__th__ 2010_

_Hey journal, sorry its been a few days since I last wrote but I have some awesome news. I asked Mitchie out last night and she said yes! I couldn't believe it I played the song I wrote for her(which apparently she knew it was for her from the first line) and then a while later I asked her to be my girlfriend. I seriously can't believe she said yes! Oh and I had my doctors appointment today, and I caved and found out what I'm having. I'm having a baby girl! I'm really happy that it's a girl but the fact that she'll grow up without a daddy still kind of upsets me. Jacob's going to miss out on so much of his daughter's life because of his stupid decision. But I have to put that behind me, I'm going to be there for my daughter whenever she needs me and at least I didn't run away from my problems like her dad did. 4 more months and I'm going to be a mom…that's crazy._

_Write in you later Journal_

_Alex R_

Alex closed her journal and put it safely back in her night stand drawer. As she lay down in her bed with her hand on her stomach Alex felt something, a kick. She finally felt her baby girl kick. It was then that reality hit her for the millionth time in the last 4 months, she was going to be mother, and she was now determined to do a damn good job at it, not for her sake, but for her baby girl.

**Sorry its so short, I was kind of running out of ideas for the chapter haha, If anyone has ideas for future chapters(cause im kind of short on ideas right now) feel more than free to tell me =)**


	6. Chap5

**Chapter 5: Prepared For Everything? (Sorry I'm skipping so much, I promise you I'll make up for it)**

February passed like nothing and soon was greeted with the warmer weather of March and April. Alex's 18th birthday was spent shopping for Nursery things and some clothes with Mitchie and her mom since she had been preparing the last minute things for her baby girl's arrival. And after all the shopping was done Mitchie took Alex out for a spa day by themselves. After convincing her parents to let her move down to the basement so there was more room for her and the baby everything was done and now May had approached. Sure Alex had everything prepared but in life there is only so much you can prepare for…

(Alex P.O.V)

It was bright and sunny out that early Monday morning, May 3rd 2010. I was about 34 weeks and my stomach wasn't that big, which didn't surprise me since I knew that my baby wouldn't be as big as it should be given that teens usually have smaller babies than normal. It was just before I had to meet Mitchie for school and I felt something in my abdomen. It lasted a few seconds and stopped. I thought maybe it was just Braxton hicks contractions, which Dr. Robbins said would start happen around now, so I mentally waved it off and grabbed my bag. When I walked down stairs and saw Mitchie waiting in the substation I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." I greeted her giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, ready to go?" Mitchie asked taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. About a quarter of the way to school I felt the same pain again. I had to stop and hold the wall for a second until it stopped.

"Are you okay babe?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just Braxton Hicks." I assured her. We kept walking and talked on our way. It took us about 15 minutes to get to school; I had to stop at least three more times before we finally got there.

"Are you sure it's just Braxton Hicks? It seems worse than that." Mitchie asked

"No I'm fine, don't worry." I assured her as we made out way to class. Over the next hour I kept feeling the contractions get stronger and stronger.

"Babe are you sure you're okay? If you're not we have to go to the doctor now." Mitchie asked while we had some work time in class.

"Mitch I'm fine. " I assured her again.

"If it get's really bad I'll tell you." Mitchie just nodded and left it at that. I kept it in each time another contraction hit me but by the time the class had ended it had gotten really bad.

"Mitchie I need to go to the hospital like now, I can't handle it anymore." I whimpered as we stood in the hall.

"Okay, I'll call your parents and we'll go." Mitchie said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Please tell them to hurry." I asked through gritted teeth. In about 5 minutes my parents had picked me up and we were on the way to the hospital.

"Are we almost there?" I groaned through another contraction.

"We're almost there honey." My mom told me as I clenched Mitchie's hand tight. After the contraction ended it was another 10 minutes or more before we finally reached Leonix Hill Hospital.

"Alex what brings you here? You're appointments not till next week." Dr. Robbins asked.

"I've been having contractions since about 7 this morning and they haven't stopped and its getting really, really painful." I complained

"Okay let's just take a look and see how everything is." Dr. Robbins suggested as she turned on the ultra sound machine. She put the gel on my stomach and a blurry image filled the screen.

"Okay so she's turned over now and is in the birthing position. Lets just check if you're dilated or not." Dr. Robbins said handing me a hospital gown to change into. My dad and Max headed into the waiting room while my mom and Mitchie stayed in the room with Dr. Robbins while I changed. When I got in I lay on the exam table while Dr. Robbins checked me.

"Okay Alex it seems like you're about 3 cm dilated. We can try and stop the contractions with some medication but I'm not guaranteeing that it will work." Dr. Robbins told me.

"If it's going to help the baby than it's worth a shot." I told her. I was admitted to the hospital and they started me on a dose of nifedipine for about 2 hours. My mom went to the cafeteria with Max and my dad and Mitchie basically refused to leave my side.

"Mitch, what happens if it doesn't work? She wasn't supposed to be here for another 5 weeks!" I wailed.

"Alex calm down, it's going to work. And if it didn't we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Mitchie replied. Just then I had a contraction and held onto Mitchie's hand until it ended.

"That really, really hurts" I groaned as the pain finally subsided. Dr. Robbins came in about 3 hours later and checked me.

"Okay let's see where we're at." She said checking my cervix.

"6 cm. Alex it doesn't look like its helping. We can keep the medication going a little longer but I think it's done all its going to do." Dr. Robbins told me. I almost started to cry.

"If things don't change in the next hour or so we'll have to schedule a C-Section for later tonight. If my guess is right she'll be too small to deliver naturally. So I'll come check on you in a bit and we'll go from there." After that left the room. My fear must have been quite evident because right after that Mitchie held my hand and I clenched on to it like my life depended on it. It was bad enough that my little girl was going to be smaller than the average baby already, but adding almost a month and a half of prematurity didn't help matters at all. At around 5 o'clock came and checked me again she told me that things hadn't gotten any better. After telling me, my parents and Mitchie that I would be booked for a C-section in about two hours I had finally accepted the fact that That day was the day I'd meet my baby girl. I was a mess for the next two hours, feeling like there was something I could have done to not be in this position. But I had to keep telling myself what my mom had been telling me all along: things happen for a reason. Sure I didn't know why this was happening now but maybe in the future, near or far, I would figure it out. My freaking out got worse by the time it was an hour till my surgery. Mitchie tried to calm me down the best she could but nothing worked very well. At around 7 o clock Dr. Robbins and a couple other doctors came in and explained what would be happening and they started prepping me for surgery.

"Will I be able to go in with her?" Mitchie asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure. Usually they only let the father in but they may be able to make an exception in your case." replied. After asking and finding out Mitchie unfortunately wasn't allowed in I had to be brought into surgery. So just before I was brought in after my parents had said their goodbye's (through tears of course) it was Mitchie's turn.

"I really want you there with me." I said trying to hold back my tears the best I could.

"You'll be fine. And I'll be right there when you get out." Mitchie told me giving me a kiss on the forehead. After that I was whisked away, tears now ready to fall at any second. When we entered the O.R everything was finally hitting me all at once like a huge wall of bricks. They asked me to sit up and put in the anaesthesia in and it had to be the most uncomfortable feeling ever. I had to take a couple deep breaths before they told me that it was in and they laid me down on the Operating table. After a couple more things they put the sterilizing solution on and then covered everything up with the blue curtain so I couldn't see what was going on (not like I really wanted to anyway, I didn't want to see myself get cut open). I heard a few of the doctors talking but the medication had me so out of it I couldn't really tell much of what they were saying. For a little bit it was silent, no one really talked then one of the doctors would ask me if I was okay and I would just give an answer that was supposed to be a yes but lord knows how it actually sounded. A few minutes had passed and I was beginning to wonder if something was going on that I didn't know about.

And then I heard it. It wasn't loud but I heard it. The soft crying of my baby girl.

"Here's your baby girl." announced showing her to me over the curtain. She looked so tiny and before I could really get a good look at her she was whisked away by one of the other doctors. I fell asleep not long after I had been brought into recovery. And of course as soon as I woke up Mitchie and my parents were sitting there.

"Hey. How you feeling?" My mom asked.

"Like crap." I answered groggily. My stomach felt like someone had run me over with a truck and it was extremely painful to move.

"Don't worry you'll feel better in a couple days." She assured me. Just then Dr. Robbins walked in.

"Hey how are we feeling?" she asked.

"Crappy." I repeated.

"Give it a few days and you'll feel better." She replied.

"So everything went fine, no complications and your little girl is in the NICU right now. She'll probably have to stay for a few weeks because of how tiny she is but other than that she should be fine."

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"As soon as you're healed and can get out of bed comfortably. We don't want to risk anything tearing by moving too soon." Dr. Robbins replied.

"But don't worry it will only take a day or two."

After talking a bit more and giving me a rough estimate of how long I'd be in the hospital( 5 days, which I was overly thrilled about) Dr. Robbins left and after my parents left Mitchie stayed with me over night while I slept. The next morning when I woke up I noticed right away Mitchie wasn't there. When I looked on my table I saw a folded piece of paper.

_**Morning Lex**_

_**Headed to school, I'll be back the second the bell rings**_

_**Love you**_

_**Mitch**_

I put the note down and decided to turn on the TV to see what was on. Since it was only about 8 o clock there wasn't anything interesting on besides "What Not to Wear" on TLC so I just ended up turning the TV off. Thankfully my stomach had downgraded from a truck running over it to a car and it was a little bit easier to move from one side to the other. As promised Mitchie came back about 20 minutes after school ended.

"Have you decided her name yet?" Mitchie asked. I had still been thinking about her name a couple days earlier and so far it was un decided.

"I think so. I want to see her first and see if the name fits, then I'll decide." I replied. It really sucked knowing my daughter was nearly a day old and I still hadn't seen her yet.

"Just another day or so. Didn't Dr. Robbins say you were healing really well?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. She said that I was bouncing back well, which is kind of hard to believe considering how I feel." I said trying to move in the hospital bed with as little pain as possible.

"She said if all goes well I can see her tomorrow."

It didn't happen the next day but the day after that when I had woken up and had breakfast Dr. Robbins said I was fine and could be wheeled down in a wheelchair to the NICU and see my baby. One of the nurses, Jessica, came and got me just after ten and wheeled me down the halls and into the NICU. The second we entered it wasn't hard to tell how sterile the room was. It smelled insanely clean and looking around the room it was spotless. We went further into the room and just before the end of the room we turned and finally I saw her, my beautiful baby girl. She had to have been the tiniest baby I had ever seen. The only other tiny baby I had seen was my baby cousin Ava when she was born and she weighed about 4 and a half pounds. Jessica left just after we got there so I could have some time with her by myself. She looked so tiny lying on her belly in the incubator. I put my hand through the side opening and stroked her little hand. She made a small whimpering sound and her eyes slowly opened, the chocolate brown eyes that had me instantly wrapped around her little finger. Looking at her she didn't look much like Jacob (thank god) but she did seem to have his pin straight hair. Even when I was born my hair was a little curly but at least the only thing she really had from him was his hair. For a while it still hadn't hit me that I was now a mother, but when it did my eyes filled with tears, this little girl was mine. I knew that she would test my patients beyond its limits, give me headaches and keep me up for hours on end with her crying the first few months she was home and god only knows what she would try to pull when she would become a teenager. But it would all be worth it. I sat there for about two hours and just watched her lay there and look around the room and back at me. Just before I was told It was time to head back to the room I noticed the paper on the end of the incubator

**Russo, girl**

**3lbs 13 oz**

**17 inches **

After seeing her finally for the first time, I knew which name suited her perfectly.

Mitchie stopped by right after school again and she knew that day I had been allowed to go to the NICU. I told her pretty much everything I could about her, how she looked pretty much like I did minus the straight hair and how tiny she was, and that I had finally decided what her name would be. She tried to get it out of me but I was waiting until Mitchie got to see her too to tell her, which was only two days later just before I was discharged but I could tell it was just bugging her not knowing. After I had my things packed up Mitchie and I walked down to the NICU and asked the nurse if it was okay that Mitchie go in with me. She was given the go ahead and after making sure our hands and everything else were clean we walked in and with fingers laced together I brought Mitchie over to the incubator.

"Hey baby girl. There's someone here to wants to meet you." I cooed as I sat down. Mitchie sat beside me and looked at her.

"Oh my god, she's so tiny." Mitchie said as quietly as she could. There were a couple of other parents just across the room from us visiting their babies and making too much noise would probably be a really bad idea.

"3 pounds 13 ounces when she was born." I told her.

"But they said she's doing really well and should be able to go home in a few weeks."

"That's good. She was already almost a month and a half early she don't need anything else holding her back." Mitchie said as she looked at her. I could tell by then that like me the tiny little baby in the incubator already had Mitchie wrapped around her little finger too.

"So you want to know the name I chose?" I asked. Right away Mitchie nodded.

"Mitchie, meet Ariana Ryan Faith Russo"

**R&R =)**


	7. Chap6

**Chapter 6: Hospital visits and Bonding Time**

Alex had been home from the hospital for a week and since she had been home right after school she and Mitchie would go over to the hospital and spend a couple hours with Ariana before heading home for the night. Now, Alex had always been a little scared of hospitals, when she was only 5 and trying to learn how to ride a two wheeler with her dad in the park she turned too sharp and ended up breaking her arm from the fall she had. Ever since then she had hated going to the hospital. But she had sucked it up for Ariana and made sure she didn't miss a day going to the hospital. The first Friday she was home was a big day for her. That was the day she would finally be able to hold Ariana. Since Ariana had had quite a few wires it was hard to hold her without moving them and tampering with them. But now about half of the wires had been taken away and Ariana was doing a lot better. She was around four pounds and Dr. Robbins said that she would be able to go home in about 2 weeks. When Alex arrived at the hospital (Mitchie was away for the weekend visiting Family in Boston so she wasn't able to be there) she got to the NICU and saw standing by Ariana's incubator.

"Hey Alex, how are you?" asked as Alex walked in.

"Great, how about you?" Alex asked

"I'm good, and Ari's doing really well also. She's about 4 pounds now and thankfully isn't having any major complications." reported.

"Would you like to hold her now?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled as she took a seat. opened the incubator and slowly took Ariana out and put her into her mother's arms.

"I'll let you two be." said as she left the mother and daughter by themselves. Alex looked down at her daughter and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey baby girl." Alex cooed as she stroked Ariana's cheek. Ariana's eyes opened and she looked up at her mom as she let out a little whimper. Alex smiled brightly and giggled. For the next hour or so Alex just sat in the chair with Ariana in her arms, happy to finally be holding her. While Alex was sitting in her seat with Ariana A couple, probably in their late twenties or early thirties, came in to sit with their baby and saw Alex. The mother looked and gave Alex an odd look.

"They're having kids so young now a days." The mother commented to her husband as quietly as she could. Alex had just managed to hear the woman's comment and wanted to say something but she decided it wouldn't be good to try and get into a fight with a stranger. It still hurt a little that people criticized Alex for having a baby so young, sure she knew that there would be some criticism but it had been worse than she had thought it would be. A few other couples had come in while she was there and said basically the same thing but like the couple now Alex tried not to pay attention to it. A little while later Alex had to head home and After Ariana had been put back in her incubator Alex drove home for the night. For the rest of the weekend after Alex was finished her shift in the shop she headed over to the hospital for a couple hours to see Ariana. As much as she loved having Mitchie there with her when she visited it was really nice just her and Ariana sometimes. The weekend passed too quickly and soon Monday morning had arrived. Mitchie and Alex headed to school as usual and their first class was Health. Their topic of discussion: Sex Education and pregnancy.

"Okay so now that we've looked into what it takes to financially take care of a baby; let's talk about what it takes emotionally. Can anyone give me some examples?" the teacher, Ms. Beckham asked. A few people put up their hands.

"Hannah." Ms. Beckham asked.

"You can pretty much say goodbye to sleep, because a baby will keep you up all night when it cries." Hannah Carlson commented.

"Yes, babies tend to save a great portion of their sleeping hours for the day time." Ms. Beckham joked.

"Anything else?"

"If you get pregnant as a teen, you probably won't have a social life anymore because you'll be taking care of your baby." Nichole Jenson piped up.

"And you could experience postpartum depression" Victoria Richards added. The list went on for a while.

"Great guys. Okay so how many of you want to have kids when you're older and married?" Ms. Beckham asked. Quite a few girls raised their hands.

"Okay then you might enjoy this next exercise." She said handing everyone a piece of paper with the instructions.

**Write a letter to your future son or daughter, tell them what life is like now as a teen and what you've experienced in your life so far. It doesn't have to be detailed just a small letter they can read when they're older if you decide to keep it for them**

"Whenever you're ready you can start." Ms. Beckham instructed. Alex thought for a moment and finally started to write.

_Ariana_

_Well today you are 2 weeks old and still in the NICU, but said you should be out soon. When I found out I was going to have you I freaked out beyond belief, I was only seventeen, going to be eighteen when I had you, I didn't feel like I was ready at first. But grandma reminded me that things always happen for a reason. And then I met Mitchie who stuck up for me when I needed it most. Being pregnant with you was…an adventure to say the least. You kicked a lot and I'm pretty sure if it was possible you would have bruised the inside of my abdomen. The day you were born was both the best and scariest day of my life, you were nearly a month and a half early and the doctors couldn't stop you from arriving. At 7:42pm on May 3__rd__ 2010 you were born weighing 3lbs 13 oz and 17 inches long. _

_I wasn't able to see you for 2 almost 3 days but finally I was able to see you after recovering from surgery. You had to be the most gorgeous baby I'd ever seen. And the tiniest. It took me a little while to think of the perfect name for you but the second I was finally able to see you I knew Ariana Ryan Faith Russo fit you perfectly. I made Mitchie wait 2 days before I told her your name and she instantly loved it. She had wanted me to name you Ryan after her cousin who she was really close with up until he passed away in a car accident when she was 12 so she loved your name from the start. And 2 days ago I finally got to hold you for the first time, when you looked at me with your chocolate brown eyes I had never been happier in my life. _

_Before I go on l__et me tell you about our family. Mitchie (who's already been mentioned once or twice) is the most amazing person I've ever known, I met her just after I realized I was pregnant with you and when I told your dad about you(which is a whole other story I'll tell you when the time is right) she supported me and stuck with me the entire time. The first time she saw you I knew you had her wrapped around your finger; heck so far anyone who's met you has been wrapped around your little finger, the Russo charm I guess.__Your grandpa didn't want me to have you at first because I was so young, but now he's accepted the fact that you are now part of the family. Your grandma was the most supportive out of the family; she did everything possible to make my pregnancy with you as easy as it could be. But as hard as she tried there were some things she couldn't help (like so many people criticizing me for having you when I was so young).Your Uncle Justin is in College right now so he doesn't know as much about you as everyone here does. We get along really well and you're lucky to have him as your uncle. As for Uncle Max, well let's just say he's not the sharpest crayon in the box but you'll learn to love him, he's a great brother and he'll have no problem trying to get you involved with his schemes._

_The first time I held you I started thinking about all the other babies born in the world, about how each one is born and put here on earth for different reasons. And looking back at what had happened in order for me to have you in my life now, sure it was a little surprising but I would change a thing about what happened. I promise that I will do everything I can to prepare you for what you will face in your life. I promise that I will never desert you, that I will always be here for you, no matter what hardships you face. I may not always give you what you want but I will always do my best to give you what you need. I may not always be the best mother but know I will always try my best. Above all else Ari, I promise that I will love you and do my best to make sure that you have everything you need. I finally realized that my life is no longer my own; it belongs to you now. You are my treasure. Never forget that.  
_

_Love you __baby girl_

_Mom_

" Okay everyone times up." Ms. Beckham called out. Alex checked the time to see how long she had been writing. 20 minutes. Never had she written something so long in such a short she was quite proud of her letter. Somehow the day passed by fairly quickly and soon Mitchie and Alex were going to the hospital for their daily trip to see Ariana.

"Do you wanna take a turn holding her today?" Alex asked on their way.

"You haven't had your turn yet."

"Sure, I'd love to." Mitchie answered, a smile creeping on her face. When they arrived at the hospital they waited for to greet them outside the NICU.

"Hey Alex, Mitchie nice to see you again." Dr. Robbins greeted.

"How are we doing today?"

"Great, Mitchie was wondering if she could have a turn holding Ari today." Alex asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Dr. Robbins replied. After washing their hands well the three girls headed in. The girls sat down and Dr. Robbins opened Ariana's incubator and slowly picked her up and placed her in Mitchie's arms.

"She's so little." Mitchie commented stroking Ariana's hand. Ariana looked up at Mitchie and the look on her face made both Alex and Mitchie giggle.

"Lex she looks so much like you its crazy." Mitchie said looking at the little girl.

"I know, thank god the only thing she got from Jacob was his straight hair, and that might not even stay." Alex replied.

After holding her for a little bit longer Ariana was passed over to her mother.

"I'll be right back lex." Mitchie said as she gave Alex a quick kiss and walked out to use the bathroom.

"Hey baby girl." Alex said looking at her baby girl. Ari let out a little whimper in response.

"Awe, what's the matter baby?" Alex asked as she stroked Ari's hand. She whimpered a bit more until Mitchie got back into the room.

"Back." Mitchie said as she sat by Alex.

"Look at that, two weeks old and she's already picked her favourite." Alex joked.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"She was whining a bit up until you got back. You've turned her against me." Alex teased. Mitchie just giggled and gave Alex a kiss.

"I'm sorry; I swear I'll never to do it again." Mitchie promised. Alex just rolled her eyes and giggled. After staying a while longer the girls headed home for the night. Hoping that soon, Ariana would finally be able to leave the hospital and come home for good.

After 4 and a half weeks in the hospital and now weighing 5 pounds 8 ounces Ariana Ryan Faith Russo was released from Leonix Hill Hospital on June 6th 2010. As Alex got ready to head up to the hospital with Mitchie she was both excited and nervous. Excited because she was finally bringing her baby girl home but nervous because bringing her home meant it was all up to her now, no doctors, no nothing. After having a shower and changing into a pair of Skinny jeans and her dark blue raglan shirt Alex and Mitchie headed up to the hospital one last time to pick up Ari. Alex was relieved that today was the last day she'd ever have to walk down the hall and into the NICU. As per usual when the girls got there Dr. Robbins was there to greet them.

"Hey girls, ready to take Ariana home?" Dr. Robbins asked. Both girls anxiously nodded. Walking into the NICU Alex opened the Incubator and gently took Ariana out.

"Hey baby, you coming home today?" Alex asked. Ariana slightly opened her eyes before dozing off again. Alex giggled and got Ariana changed into a dark pink onesie with a baby lion on the front. Once Ari was put into her car seat and covered with a blanket and Dr. Robbins had gone over a couple things with Alex about things to watch out for since Ariana was a preemie, the three girls headed home.

"Finally, she's out of there." Alex said as she sat in the back seat of Mitchie's car with Ariana.

"It feels like she was in there forever."

"It did, isn't it crazy she's already a month old?" Mitchie asked as she drove.

"It is, hopefully time doesn't keep going by this fast, I want to enjoy her being a baby while it lasts." Alex replied. Within a few minutes Alex and Mitchie had arrived home and everyone was there to greet Ariana. Since Theresa and Jerry had only really seen their granddaughter through pictures they were excited to finally see her in person.

"Oh my god honey she's gorgeous." Theresa commented finally getting a glimpse of her granddaughter.

"She really is Alex." Jerry agreed. Alex looked at her parents and smiled. Just then Ariana began to whimper which eventually turned into crying. Alex quickly got Ariana out of the car seat while Mitchie heated up a bottle. Dr. Robbins said Ariana hadn't eaten much that morning so they figured that was probably the reason she was crying.

"Shhhh its okay baby girl." Alex cooed as she rocked Ariana back and forth. A couple minutes later Mitchie came back with a bottle and as soon as Alex gave it to Ari she finished it like nothing. The girls headed down to Alex's room and put Ariana in her Bassinet while she slept.

Little did Alex and Mitchie know it was just the beginning of a very long first night home for Ariana…

**Okay sorry again this chapters on the short side, I PROMISE I will try and make them longer. So I have a question for all you readers out there:**

**How far do you want me to go with this story? How old should Ariana be when this story comes to an end? 3? 5? 10? 18? You tell me! Cause I have a few ideas for chapters I can do up till she's 18, just sayin'**


	8. Chap7

**Chapter 7: A Day In the Life, First day of College**

Ariana's first night home from the hospital could be summed up in one word: overwhelming. After waking up from her 2 hour nap Ariana kept her mother up for hours that night crying and screaming as loud and hard as her lungs would allow her to. It caused Alex to break down more than once, finally bursting into tears in Mitchie's arms after Ari's 7th crying outburst of the night. It was hard for Mitchie to see Alex that way so finally she left Alex sleep and fed Ariana her bottle before finally all three girls were sound asleep. The pattern continued for weeks, and Alex had a few good break downs thinking she was way in over her head but Mitchie was there to make sure that if Alex needed someone to lean on she was there for her.

Now it was September and Mitchie was starting her first day at the Institute of Culinary Education while Alex stayed home with Ariana.

After thinking long and hard Alex decided that she would take a year off taking care of Ari before trying to get into college, which one she hadn't quite decided yet but now she had a year to look at her options. She didn't want to leave Ariana so quickly and all the money her parents had saved up for her had mostly gone to getting the necessities for Ariana when she was born. But she had known since she found out she was pregnant that this is the type of decision she would have to make.

Mitchie had wanted to be involved with cooking ever since her mother had began teaching her the tricks of the trade when she had turned 12. Mitchie loved being able to make something that was both delicious and creative. After receiving her acceptance letter nearly a month before Ariana was born Mitchie flipped and jumped at the chance to attend The Institute. Now the girls were moved into student housing and Mitchie's first day of College had come. Like clock work Ariana woke her mother up at 6:40 and Alex slowly made her way over to Ariana's crib after freeing herself from Mitchie's arms.

"Morning baby girl." Alex greeted picking up Ari and kissing her cheek.

"You want your bottle?"

The baby murmured causing her mother to giggle as she grabbed a bottle from the fridge. After heating the bottle up slightly Alex fed Ariana the bottle as Mitchie began to get up.

"Someone looks live and awake for their first day of College." Alex teased as Mitchie filled and turned on the coffee maker.

"You know, I think I know the second hottest person in the world." Mitchie said out of the blue.

"Oh really? And who's that?" Alex asked.

"The inventor of coffee." Mitchie replied causing Alex to laugh.

"As long as I'm the first hottest person in the world then im okay with that." Alex said.

"Don't worry, you are." Mitchie smiled.

After the coffee maker had finished working its magic Mitchie filled a cup with coffee and finally became more awake.

"So what are you gunna do while I'm gone all day?" Mitchie asked as she put her hair into a neat ponytail.

"Well we need a few things from the store so I'll run there in a bit and maybe this afternoon I'll stop by and see my parents." Alex replied

"They haven't really been able to see Ari since we moved here so it'll be nice for them to see her."

"Okay, oh since your heading to the store the conditioner's running low and we're almost out of creamer for coffee." Mitchie reported as Alex scribbled it down on the shopping list.

"Anything else?" Alex asked looking over the list.

"Nope, I think that's it." Mitchie replied grabbing the last bit of her stuff.

" If you want you could pick up something for dinner."

"Okay I'll see what I can find." Alex said. Mitchie took a look at the clock and her eyes widened

"Crap I gotta get going. I'll see you later." Mitchie said giving Alex a kiss and kissing Ari on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Guess it's just you and me now baby girl." Alex said as Ariana looked up at her.

"Here, let's get ready to go to the store."

Alex fired up the water in the tub and started getting Ariana out of her pyjamas. When the tub was filled Alex placed Ariana in the tub and Ariana began to squirm around and whine. She had never been a fan of baths so every time bath time came around it was a constant battle to get Ariana to stay still.

"Ari, honey you gotta stay still if you want mommy to finish." Alex said as Ariana continued to squirm as she tried to clean her. By the time Ari's bath was finished Alex was very thankful she hadn't changed yet, her pyjama top was now completely soaked and part of her pants were too. Sticking Ari in a towel (her pink towel with a pig on the hood) Alex quickly changed Ari into a pink, purple and yellow stripped onesie and a denim overall dress.

"Okay now what do I wear?" Alex asked looking through her closet while Ari lay on the bed. After choosing a dark blue plain shirt and a pair of skinny jeans Alex put Ariana in her car seat and headed to the store. When they got into the store Alex pulled out the list from her purse.

"Okay so formula, Bread, Creamer, Conditioner, Eggs, Cereal…" Alex read off as she safely placed Ariana's carrier in the cart. Since she wanted to be at her parents place by 11 she had to make sure she got the shopping done fast so she quickly got the things she needed. As she was checking off the things on the list she bumped into someone's cart. She looked up to say something but then stopped when she saw who it was.

"Jake?" Alex said in surprise as she let go of the pen.

"Hey, wow didn't think I'd see you here, thought you'd already started school." Jacob said.

"No, I'm taking a year off while I take care of Ari, Mitchie just started classes today." Alex replied.

"How about you?"

"My classes start tomorrow but I just moved into my dorm today so im stocking up on food for me and my roommate." Jacob answered. After a few seconds of silence Alex spoke.

"Well I better get going, I've gotta be at my parents at 11." Alex said as she got ready to leave. She didn't exactly feel like talking to Jacob so she wanted to get out as fast as she could.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Jacob said as he walked away. Just as Alex moved the cart Jacob finally got a good look at Ariana. Jacob took a look at the baby girl in the carrier and instantly thought she looked exactly like her mother.

"She's gorgeous by the way." Jacob commented causing Alex to grin.

"Thanks, she can be a handful sometimes but she's worth it." Alex replied as she made her way down the isle. After about twenty minutes Alex had managed to get everything (and of course people were giving her looks along the way, which Alex had gotten quite tired of) and after dropping off the groceries she headed over to her parents house.

"Mom, dad?" Alex called as she opened the door.

"Hey honey how are you?" Theresa asked as she stopped cleaning the island and gave her daughter a hug and kiss.

"Good. Mitchie's gone till three so I thought we'd stop by and say hello." Alex replied as she took Ariana out of her car seat and let her mother hold her.

"Where's dad?"

"Down in she shop, we just hired a new girl and your dad's training her for a few hours." Theresa answered. After a few more minutes of talking, Ariana suddenly began to whine then burst out crying.

"Here I got it mom." Alex said as Theresa handed Ariana over to her mother and Alex picked up the diaper bag.

"It's okay baby." Alex cooed as she heated up the bottle slightly and as soon as it was done Ari hungrily took the bottle in her mouth.

"Usually if she cries that loud it's because she's hungry, if it's quieter it's a guessing game of what she wants." Alex explained. Theresa was amazed. When she found out Alex was pregnant she admittedly was a little worried at how well her daughter would handle a baby, but so far, Alex was doing great. Of course Alex freaked the first night she was home but she did the same thing when each of her children were brought home for the first time. After Ariana polished off the bottle like nothing Alex burped her and soon Ariana fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"So I saw Jacob today." Alex brought up as Theresa made some tea for her and Alex.

"Oh really? How did that go?" Theresa asked.

"Better than I thought. I kind of bumped into him while I was shopping so it was only a 2 minute talk if that." Alex replied.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Theresa asked.

"No he didn't. All he did was say that Ariana was gorgeous." Alex reported.

"Okay, as long as he didn't try anything." Theresa said. The mother and daughter talked for a while longer but soon it was almost two forty five and Mitchie was going to be home soon. Alex was a little disappointed time had gone by so quickly. She had missed spending quality time with her mom.

" I gotta go, Mitchie's gunna be home in like twenty minutes and I promised her yesterday that we'd spend the afternoon together." Alex said as she put Ariana back in the carrier.

"Okay, Come by and visit anytime honey." Theresa said as she gave her daughter and granddaughter a kiss. By the time Alex and Ariana had gotten home it was just before 3 and Mitchie was probably on her way home now. Ariana was still asleep and laying in her crib while Alex looked for something to make for dinner later. Finally she decided she would make pizza from scratch using a recipe her mom showed her when she was little. After gathering the ingredients together she began making the dough (it had to made an hour before so it could rise) when Mitchie came into the door.

"Hey babe." Mitchie said coming up behind Alex and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, how does Hawaiian pizza sound for dinner?" Alex asked.

"Is it your mom's recipe?" Mitchie retorted. Alex nodded.

"Sounds delicious." Mitchie said as she took off her jacket and hung it up on the hooks.

"Need any help?"

"No I think I got it." Alex said while she mixed the dough. Soon crying could be heard coming from Ari's crib.

"Could you check on her for me? I'd do it but my hands are all doughy." Alex asked. Mitchie got up and went over to the crib.

"Hey baby girl what's the matter?" Mitchie asked picking Ariana up. Right away she could tell what it was.

"Someone needs a diaper change." Mitchie said placing Ariana on the change table. Mitchie quickly changed Ariana's diaper and she quit crying almost instantly.

"There, that better honey?" Mitchie asked kissing the little girls cheek. Mitchie adjusted Ariana in her arms and went over to Alex.

"How's it going?" Mitchie asked as Ariana sucked on her pacifier.

"Good, just need to let it rise a bit and then I can start making the pizza." Alex reported as she covered the dough up.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Alex asked as she fed Ariana her bottle.

"Well I was thinking maybe doing a movie night. We could watch "Prom Night" or "The Notebook" and have a night to ourselves." Mitchie suggested.

"Sounds good to me. How about we add "Date Night" to the list? Ever movie night needs a good comedy." Alex said.

"Sure. And I can make my famous flavoured popcorn." Mitchie added. Mitchie's flavoured popcorn was possibly Alex's favourite snack; it was air popped popcorn and seasonings but instead of sprinkling them on top of the popcorn Mitchie mixed it into the melted butter and then drizzled the butter on top. Not only did it add amazing flavour but it also added some color to the popcorn.

"Mmm, sounds good." Alex commented. A little while later the dough had risen and now Alex was working on the pizza.

"Do you want it to have more pineapple or Ham?" Alex asked as she began cutting the ham.

"Ham probably. Pineapples good but if you add too much it ruins the flavour." Mitchie replied. Alex sliced a bit more ham and then placed everything perfectly on the pizza. The cheese was added(lots of cheese because as the girls were concerned the thicker the cheese the better) and finally it was put into the oven. As the pizza cooked Alex cleaned up the mess while Mitchie set the table and got everything out. After about twenty minutes the pizza was done and finally everything was ready to eat. Alex cut the pizza and handed a slice to Mitchie who instantly took a bite.

"Babe I think you might give your mom a run for her money. This is amazing." Mitchie exclaimed as she took another bite.

"Thanks. I'm not sure if I would beat my mom but it'd be close." Alex said as she took a bite. After cleaning everything up and feeding Ariana her bottle dinner was done and it was soon time to put Ariana down to sleep. While Alex carried the little girl to the crib she saw Ariana's eyes fighting to stay open. As soon as her pacifier was put in her mouth and she was tucked in her sheets Ariana was out like a light.

"Night baby girl." Alex said giving her daughter a kiss and quietly walking away.

"So what movie should we start with first?" Alex asked as she sat down by Mitchie.

"Well that depends, do you want to laugh, freak out or cry first?" Mitchie said handing Alex the bowl of popcorn for her to take some.

"Laugh, I'll save my tears for later." Alex replied as Mitchie grabbed "Date Night." And placed it in the dvd player.

"Mmm this is good Mitch, what flavours did you use?" Alex asked as she took a handful of popcorn.

"Ketchup and Dill Pickle I think. I just grabbed the closest two just to see how it would turn out." Mitchie answered.

"I'm guessing it turned out good?"

"Amazing." Alex stated as she took another handful. Soon the movie started and both girls cuddled underneath the couch blanket, laughing hysterically at Tina Fey and Steve Carrell. By the time "Date Night" was over the girls were cuddled up to each other, Alex lying comfortably in Mitchie's lap and they decided to start "The Notebook." It was about three quarters of the way through that Mitchie realized that Alex had fallen asleep in her lap and she began to cover her up but Ariana started crying in the next room. Alex stirred a bit but Mitchie slowly and quietly got off the couch to see what was the matter.

"Hey baby girl why you crying?" Mitchie said picking Ariana up and bouncing her a bit. Ariana continued to cry while Mitchie rubbed circles on Ari's back. After a few minutes of Ari still crying Mitchie decided to try something. She sat down in the seat and started singing

_We cant stop the world_

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_You cant stop this girl from falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know give us time to grow_

_And take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world_

_If they finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone_

As Mitchie continued to sing the song she had written for Alex just months after they began dating Ariana's tears subsided and soon she was fast asleep and back in her crib.

"Night baby girl, I love you." Mitchie said kissing the little girls head and heading back to the living room. When Mitchie got to the living room she noticed Alex was still sleeping.

"Alex, baby you gotta get up." Mitchie said shaking Alex's shoulder a bit. Alex eyes slowly began to flutter open.

"Is the movie over?" Alex asked groggily.

"No, you fell asleep babe. Come on lets go to bed it's almost midnight and I have to get up for classes at eight thirty." Mitchie said as Alex stood up and intertwined her fingers with Mitchie's. After quickly changing into pyjama's Mitchie crawled into bed and Alex slid comfortably into her arms.

"Night 'lex." Mitchie said giving Alex a kiss.

"Night Mitch, I love you." Alex said as she cuddled more into Mitchie's arms.

"Love you too." Mitchie said before both girls dozed off for the night.

**Okay im way beyond sorry for the late update but my aunts husband passed away and there was just no time to really write. I swear the next chapter will be up in the next few days and there will be about 3 chapters before the sequel (yes I will be doing this story till Ariana is 18) called Life With Ari. **


	9. Chap8

**Chapter 8: Ari's First Christmas**

September, October and November flew by like nothing while Mitchie went to school and Alex stayed home with Ariana. Sure Alex missed Mitchie while she was gone for the day but taking care of Ariana kept her busy. With every week that passed Ariana's sleeping pattern got better and better and soon she was pretty much sleeping through the night, letting her mother finally get some decent sleep after nights of maybe 4 hours of sleep since she had gotten home.

Now it was early December and Alex was shopping for Mitchie's Christmas present with Ariana

Since Mitchie and Alex had just started being friends last Christmas they didn't really get each other anything huge for Christmas, a few little presents but that's really about it. So now that they were together Alex wanted to get Mitchie the perfect present. With that in mind after Mitchie had left for school Alex got herself and Ariana ready and they headed to Rutherford Mall.

"Ari, what should I get Mitchie?" Alex asked her daughter. Ariana just looked up a her mother while chewing on her fingers as if to say "How should I know?" and Alex couldn't help but giggle.

" I want this to be perfect." Alex thought. The two girls searched store after store and each time they came out empty handed. Taking a break from present hunting Alex headed into Gymboree to see if they had any holiday dresses for Ariana. Another reason this Christmas would be special was because this was Ariana's first Christmas, her 3rd major holiday so far, her first Halloween Ariana was dressed as a pumpkin(a Russo family tradition on a Russo's first Halloween) and the 3 girls had spent Thanksgiving at both Alex and Mitchie's parents places. Alex looked through the clothing and found a few dresses but nothing that really seemed to fit Ariana. There was a cue plain white one but I seemed too casual for the holidays, same as the red and green one she found a bit later. After searching a good twenty minutes Alex finally found the perfect dress, it was a red velvet dress with a black belt and had little Christmas trees and gingerbread men on the skirt, and underneath it was a dressy white turtle neck shirt. Just as Alex was placing the dress in her basket a tall blonde girl walked up behind her.

"Oh my god she's gorgeous." The girl gushed, admiring Ariana. Alex turned around and looked at the girl who was probably no more than a year or so older than she was** (picture Taylor Swift) **

"Thank you." Alex smiled. It took a second for Alex to notice the little boy in the blonde's arms.

"And who is this?" Alex asked as the little boy hid his face in his mothers shoulder.

"This is Jaiden, and I'm Alison by the way." She introduced.

"I'm Alex and this is my daughter Ariana, but me and my girlfriend call her Ari." Alex introduced.

"She's gorgeous, how old is she?" Alison asked.

"She just turned 7 months 5 days ago." Alex replied.

"Wow, she's tiny for 7 months." Alison said.

"Yeah she was born a month and a half early so she's a lot smaller than a typical 7 month old." Alex explained.

"How old is Jaiden?"

"He turned two in August. Hey do you mind if we walk with you?" Alison asked. Alex could tell that Alison was a nice girl so she agreed and they made their way to the food court for lunch.

"So how old were you when you had Jaiden?" Alex asked as she took Ariana out of her stroller and fed her a bottle.

" 17, I was at a party with my boyfriend Chase and things went a little differently than they were supposed to and about a month and a half almost two months later I found out I was pregnant." Alison explained.

"So I told my boyfriend, we decided that we'd keep the baby and 7 and a half months later Jaiden was born."

"Was it hard getting used to?" Alex asked.

"A little, getting no sleep sucked the most but other than that he wasn't that bad. He only cried when he really wanted something so he was pretty easy besides that." Alison said.

"Sometimes Ari could go on a crying spree for an hour and a half over nothing, she did that a couple times the first week she was home and if it wasn't for my girlfriend helping me with her I would have gone mental." Alex told her.

"You have a girlfriend?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, her names Mitchie, I met her just after I found out I was pregnant with Ariana." Alex replied.

"So Ari's dad isn't in the picture?" Alison asked. Alex shook her head.

"He wanted me to get an abortion but I told him I wasn't going to and that was that."

"I'm sorry." Alison said sympathetically.

"It's okay, I'm better off with Mitchie anyways. We get along really well and I know she loves me and Ari." Alex said.

"Well I'm glad things worked out in the end." Alison said. The girls talked for a bit more before they continued on their way through the mall. It was around 2:30 when Alex finally checked the time since she left.

"Crap, Mitchie's present. I was supposed to get it today but I forgot." Alex said mentally kicking herself.

"Well what's she into? Maybe I could help." Alison offered.

"Well she loves music and she has a guitar that she's practically in love with." Alex said.

"You've made friends with the right girl." Alison smiled as she directed Alex to a store called Guitar Inc.

"Why don't you get her something for her guitar? They custom make anything at this place, Guitar picks, Straps, cases, whatever you need."

"Mitchie has been saying she needs a new case." Alex said looking at the wide variety of cases. After choosing a black and red checkered case and having "Noelle, Property of Mitchie T" written on it and Along with some new red picks and a guitar strap with Mitchie's initials written in black Alex had gotten what she needed.

"Thank you so much Alison you're a life saver." Alex said as they left the store.

"No problem. I've pretty much memorized this mall and could find a store for anyone." Alison said causing Alex to laugh.

"Well we better get going, Mitchie's gunna be home soon and I need to hide these before she gets back." Alex said.

"Okay, we should hang out again sometime." Alison suggested. After quickly exchanging numbers Alex left and headed home to hide the presents. Her timing was perfect because just as she closed the door to her hiding place she heard the front door open.

"Lex, I'm home." Mitchie called out.

"Hey." Alex greeted as she put her arms around Mitchie's neck and gave her a kiss.

"How was your day?"

" Good, one guy almost started a fire in class though, I mean the cooking oil was _right there!_" Mitchie exclaimed which made Alex laugh.

"But other than that it was a good day. How about you how was your day?" Mitchie asked.

"Great, we went to the mall really quick and I met this girl Alison and her son Jaiden." Alex told her.

"Really? That's cool." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, she's a year older than us and Jaiden's two." Alex told her.

" She even helped me pick out your presents."

"Oh did she now?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep, and you're gunna love 'em." Alex assured her.

"Can you give me a hint so I can guess what it is?" Mitchie asked, adding puppy eyes for good measure.

"Nope, you'll have to wait." Alex said giving Mitchie a quick peck on the lips before going over to the fridge and grabbing the juice jug to pour herself a glass of Crystal Light.

"Meanie." Mitchie accused as she walked over to Alex.

"But you love me." Alex grinned.

"Must you use that against me?" Mitchie asked causing both girls to laugh. The rest of the night was fairly quiet. After dinner Mitchie put on a CD of Christmas music as the two girls set up the Christmas tree while Ariana played on her play mat.

"This was always my favourite part of Christmas, putting up the tree." Mitchie said as she tried to find a place for the ornament on the tree.

"Me and my older sister would have races to see who could decorate their part of the tree faster."

"That's what me Justin and Max would do, granted I would usually take their ornaments and decorate my part more so I would win" Alex laughed.

"You were such a good sister." Mitchie teased.

"I know right? I was a saint." Alex added playing along. Mitchie laughed as the final ornaments were put on the tree. After putting the Angel on top of the tree Mitchie set up her Camera on the table and got a picture of her, Alex and Ariana in front of the tree. For the next hour or so the girls just sat on the couch and admired the newly decorated Christmas tree before Ariana was put to bed for the night.

* * *

2 and a half weeks later it was Christmas eve and Alex and Ariana were sitting in the bedroom, Ariana sitting on Alex's lap while Alex read Ariana "The Night Before Christmas."

…_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

Alex read while Ariana studied the pages of the book. Ever since Alex could remember her parents had read her, Max and Justin "The Night Before Christmas" every Christmas eve since she was born up until now. Last Christmas while Theresa read the story Alex knew that this would be a tradition she would share with her baby.

"Okay sweetie, time for bed." Alex said kissing Ariana's cheek. The baby gurgled while Alex put her in the crib and gave her a pacifier before Ariana fell asleep almost instantly.

"Well she's out for the night." Alex reported as she sat down by Mitchie on the couch.

"The second I put her in the crib she was out."

"Good, that way we can watch a movie without any interruptions." Mitchie said as she turned on the TV and played "Elf", both her and Alex's favourite Christmas movie. Alex cuddled into Mitchie and they lay there and watched the hilariousness that was Will Ferrell. Instead of having flavoured popcorn for their snack, Mitchie decided just to color the butter green and red in honour of the holidays. The movie soon ended and after setting everything out the girls headed to bed. As usual once both Alex and Mitchie changed into pyjamas Mitchie patted the bed and protectively put her arms around Alex.

"Night baby." Mitchie whispered in Alex's ear as she kissed her temple and cuddled into her.

"Night babe." Alex replied as she melted into Mitchie's arms and quickly fell asleep. A few hours later Alex woke up and heard Ariana playing in her crib. She took a quick look at the clock, 7:28. She slowly got out of Mitchie's arms and headed into the next room.

"Hey baby girl." Alex cooed which caused Ariana to break out in a huge grin.

"You ready for your first Christmas?"

Ariana continued to grin causing Alex to giggle as she brought Ariana out into the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast before we open presents?" Alex asked as she pulled a bottle from the fridge. As the bottle heated up Alex turned on the lights to the Christmas tree and fed Ariana by tree light. About half an hour later Mitchie got up and joined them.

"Merry Christmas baby." Alex said giving Mitchie a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, how long have you been up?" Mitchie asked.

"About forty five minutes now. Not too long." Alex replied.

"You want me to make breakfast?" Mitchie asked.

"You don't have to, I can get it." Alex insisted.

"It's okay, just give me a bit and It'll be ready in no time." Mitchie told her as she pulled out the box of pancake mix and a carton of eggs. Within no time Mitchie had made a huge stack of pancakes and as usual Alex thought the food Mitchie made was phenomenal.

"Mitchie this is delicious." Alex praised as Mitchie smiled with pride.

"Thank you, although I have to thank my fellow Chef Aunt Jemima" Mitchie said which made Alex laugh hysterically. Finally after breakfast was done it was time to start opening presents and stockings.

"So are we starting with presents or stockings?" Mitchie asked.

"stockings first." Alex said. She went into the bedroom and grabbed Ariana Mitchie's stockings which she had filled herself and Mitchie did the same for Alex (except Alex's was hidden in the living room closet). After a few minutes Alex and Mitchie had gone through their respective stockings. Both of them loved the little gag stocking stuffers they got each other and loved watching Ariana play with her new toys. Finally it was present time. Before they opened their presents they let Ariana open her presents.

"Here baby wanna unwrap your present?" Alex asked putting a present on Ariana's lap. Ariana looked at the present oddly before starting to play with the paper. To give her a head start Alex tore a bit of the wrapping paper off and within no time Ariana had torn off the rest. Alex and Mitchie had a blast watching Ariana open her presents and after about twenty minutes Ariana had opened every present and was currently laying on her mat playing with one of her new toys.

"So how's you're Christmas so far?" Mitchie asked Alex as they sat there in each others arms.

"Amazing. Looks like Ariana's having fun." Alex said watching Ariana play with her toy

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. So can I give you your present now?." Mitchie asked. Alex nodded and Mitchie reached behind her back and handed Alex her present. Alex unwrapped it and when she opened the jewelry box a Necklace with three jewels; one in each of Mitchie's, hers and Ariana's birthstones was what she saw.

"Mitch, it's amazing." Alex said almost in tears as Mitchie helped her put it on.

"I love it." Alex said giving Mitchie a kiss. After they broke apart Alex got Mitchie's present and handed it to her.

" I know this is so not like the present you got me but it seemed like a good present to get you." Alex said handing Mitchie her present. When Mitchie unwrapped her present she was in awe of the case.

"Oh my god babe, this is awesome." Mitchie said running her fingers over the case.

"Look inside." Alex told her. Mitchie opened the case and saw the custom strap and picks.

"I love it." Mitchie squealed as she gave Alex a hug and kiss.

"Thank you." Mitchie said as she held Alex in her arms.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. After getting ready for dinner Alex, Mitchie and Ariana headed to Alex's parents house at 5 for Turkey dinner. It was a great first Christmas for Ariana and Alex knew it was just the beginning.

**And the 3rd last chapter is done. So I calculated the chapters that will be in the sequel (which starts with Ariana's 1****st**** birthday) and how does…98 chapters sound to you guys? And I'll post pics of Alison, Jaiden and Ariana's dress tomorrow, its almost time for me to hit the hay considering I start my SENIOR YEAR tomorrow! Wish me luck**


	10. Chap9

**Chapter 9: Mitchie and Alex's Anniversary**

A year can go by in a blink of an eye, and for Mitchie and Alex that statement couldn't be any more true. The morning of February 6th came around faster than either of them could have imagined. February 6th marked a very important day in their lives. It was that same day one year ago that Alex strummed her Acoustic guitar and played "Head First" for Mitchie and soon after asked her to be her girlfriend, which Mitchie obviously accepted.

February 6th 2011 was Mitchie and Alex's first anniversary and to celebrate Mitchie was taking Alex out to Rosario's(one of Alex's favourite restaurants) for dinner while Alex's parents watched Ariana.

First thing in the morning after Mitchie had woken up(Alex managed to stay asleep since Ariana wasn't up yet.) and started to get ready to leave for school she stopped by the local florist and sent a dozen red roses to Alex along with a note she had written the night before after Alex had gone to sleep.

_**Alex**_

_**You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything. Happy 1**__**st**__** anniversary baby. **_

_**Love**_

_**Mitchie **_

_**Xoxo**_

After the roses were sent Mitchie went to school and headed to class, and in the mean time Alex was at home after Ariana had gotten up just after 8:30.

"Hey baby girl." Alex cooed as she picked up her now 9 month old daughter from her crib.

"Want some breakfast?"

The little girl snuggled into her mothers shoulder as Alex brought her into the kitchen. Pulling out some baby oatmeal from the cupboard Alex let Ariana play on her play mat while she cooked the oatmeal.

"Mamama..." Ariana rambled as she played on the mat looking at her mother.

"Just a second honey, I'll be right there." Alex told her daughter. She left the oatmeal for a minute and picked up Ariana from her play mat and placed her in her high chair. By the time Alex had Ariana strapped into the High chair the oatmeal was done and after a bit of cooling Alex fed Ari her breakfast. While Alex was in the middle of feeding Ariana a spoonful of oatmeal the doorbell rang and Alex put the oatmeal on the high chair tray and was greeted by the delivery man holding the bouquet of flowers Mitchie had sent. In the time it took her to thank the man, read the card and look over at Ariana, the remaining oatmeal had found its way onto the floor and on Ariana.

"Honey what did you do?" Alex exclaimed taking off the tray and grabbing Ariana trying not to get the oatmeal on her. She brought Ariana into the bathroom and started the bath and as soon as she heard the water begin to run Ari looked at her mother like she was about to torture her.

"Honey I know you don't like it but you have to get washed." Alex said as she lifted Ariana into the tub. Almost instantly Ariana started crying, screaming and kicking around causing water to go everywhere.

"Honey calm down please." Alex said as she finished rinsing the shampoo out of Ariana's hair. After a couple minutes Alex picked Ariana up in her towel and finally she had calmed down.

"Better now honey?" Alex asked as she put Ariana in a baby blue dress with little tropical fish on the bottom. After she put the little bit of hair she could into two little ponytails and finally they were ready to head over to her mom to discuss the night. Along with this being Alex and Mitchie's first anniversary it was also the first time Alex would be leaving Ariana with someone for a few hours while she went out. It was a huge step for both of them since Ariana had never been alone with anyone else besides her mothers or the hospital staff and Alex and never really let Ariana out of her site since she had gotten home from the hospital. When they got to the apartment Alex only saw Max sitting there watching TV.

"Max where's mom and dad?" Alex asked.

"Um, they left this morning for a convention or something in New Jersey; they'll be back on Monday." Max told her.

"What? But they said they'd babysit Ari tonight." Alex exclaimed.

"Well I could watch her." Max offered. Alex looked at her brother in amazement.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked.

"Sure, why not? It can't be that hard." Max said. After a few seconds of thinking Alex agreed to let Max watch Ari (not like she really had a choice besides Alison who was out of town too visiting family with Chase and Jaiden) and after running through a few things with Max Alex took a quick trip to the store to grab some stuff for lunch and headed back to the apartment to wait for Mitchie to come home.

"Hey baby." Mitchie said sneaking up behind Alex and wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. She made sure to be quiet since she knew Ariana was most likely down for her nap.

"Hey. How was school?" Alex asked giving Mitchie a kiss.

"Good, missed you though." Mitchie told her.

"You mush ball." Alex giggled.

"So I went over to my parents today to let them know what time we'd drop Ari off and go over a few things with them but apparently they headed out for a convention in Jersey so now Max is babysitting her." Alex told her.

"Really? You're trusting Max?" Mitchie asked. Mitchie liked Max and all, he was a good kid but she wasn't so sure about how he would handle taking care of Ari.

"Yeah, I mean he is 16 now, I gotta give him a chance at least." Alex replied. And she did just that. At around 6:45 Alex came out of the bedroom wearing her favourite white dress that fell just above the knees and a pair of silver stilettos. **(Pics on my profile)**

"What do you think?" Alex asked showing off the outfit to her girlfriend.

"You look gorgeous." Mitchie complemented. Alex looked as stunning in that dress and she couldn't remember a time when Alex had looked so gorgeous (even though everyday Alex managed to look gorgeous).

"Why thank you, you look pretty hot yourself." Alex replied causing Mitchie to blush. Alex giggled as she gave Mitchie a kiss.

"You're so cute when you blush." Alex smiled. It was about 7 o clock when Max arrived and Alex was going over the list she had made for him…for the fourth time.

"Alex relax I got it covered. She'll be fine." Max assured his sister as she handed him Ariana.

"Come on babe lets go." Mitchie said intertwining her fingers with Alex's.

"Kay, We'll be back in a bit." Alex said as Mitchie led her out the door. Mitchie noticed Alex look back at the door and she just squeezed her hand assuringly and helped her in the car.

"Lex, don't worry she'll be fine." Mitchie told her as they drove off to the restaurant. Alex looked over at Mitchie and could tell she was being honest and finally she had relaxed and they headed into the restaurant.

"Baby this place is incredible." Alex said in awe as they walked in.

"Do you have a reservation?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, it's under Torres." Mitchie told her. The girl looked at the book and grabbed two menu's.

"Right this way please." The waitress told them as she led them to a table for two just by the dance floor on the other side of the restaurant.

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Coke please." Mitchie answered.

"Water will be fine thank you." Alex added.

"I'll be right back." The waitress said as she headed off to get their drinks.

"Mitch first the flowers now this? Seriously I feel bad for not going all out like you did." Alex said, feeling a tad guilty, she already knew that this place was insanely expensive and Mitchie had already gotten her the flowers, it was alot of money to be spending on just her.

"Lex doesn't worry about it, its okay." Mitchie assured her.

"I didn't do all of it to show off, I did it because wanted to spoil my girlfriend on our first anniversary." Mitchie said causing Alex to giggle. The waitress came around with their drinks and after taking their order they were left alone again.

"I wonder how Max is doing with Ari." Mitchie wondered as she took a sip of her coke.

***~Max and Ari~***

"Ari come on please stay still." Max begged his niece. He was trying to get her into her Pyjamas but so far all she had done was squirm and squeal her way out of it.

"If you don't you can't go to bed and mommy's going to be really mad." Finally after a 20 minute struggle Max had successfully dressed Ari in her Pyjamas.

"Finally. Man kid you are your mother's daughter." Max told Ari which caused her to grin and giggle. Max checked the time and saw it was nearly 8:30.

"Okay time for bed." Max said as he picked up Ari and brought her into her room. As soon as he placed her in the crib and lay her favourite stuffed animal, her stuffed bunny Peter, and pacifier beside her she fell asleep instantly…for about half an hour until she woke up crying for Alex.

"Mama!" the little girl wailed as Max tried to calm her down.

"Ari mama will be home in a bit, but you have to sleep now okay?" Max told her as he tried to put her back in the crib.

"Mama!" she shrieked and cried. Max bounced her up and down trying to calm her but nothing seemed to be stopping her. Alex and Mitchie had only left an hour and a half ago, something told him it was going to be a verryyyy long night…

**~*Alex and Mitchie*~**

The food at Rosario's was nothing short of amazing. The menu consisted of pretty much every type of cuisine they could offer so the girls had some Italian (Cappelletti and cream sauce for Mitchie and Alex chose their highly recommended Pasta alla carbonara) and before the night was over they checked out the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Mitchie asked holding out her hand for Alex to take as "Lucky" By Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat began to play.

"I would love to." Alex smiled as Mitchie led them onto the dance floor.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

"I love you." Alex said as she gave Mitchie a kiss

"I love you too." Mitchie replied as she held Alex tight.

"Best first anniversary ever." Alex smiled as they continued to dance

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

A while after the song had ended they sat back down and talked for a bit before deciding to take a drive around town for a bit.

"I love New York at night. It has to be the 2nd most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." Alex said as she held Mitchie's free hand.

"Second?" Mitchie asked.

"You're the first." Alex smiled causing Mitchie yet again to blush. They pulled into the parking lot a bit later and when they opened the door there was no sign of Max or Ari anywhere, that was until they heard Max reading the last bit of "Goodnight Moon" To Ari in the bedroom

_Goodnight stars and goodnight air_," Max finished as he looked down at the now sleeping Ariana "_Goodnight noises everywhere_."

"Hey how'd everything go?" Alex asked as Max put Ariana in the crib.

"Pretty good, she started crying for you and I just got her to sleep but other than that it wasn't all that bad." Max reported.

"Great, thank you so much Max, really you're a life saver." Alex said handing Max the money she owed him.

"No problem, if you ever need someone to watch her, call me." Max said as he said goodbye to the girls and headed home.

"Now what would you like to do?" Mitchie asked as they lay on the couch, Mitchie holding Alex protectively in her arms.

"Sleep sounds kind of good right now." Alex murmured as she snuggled into Mitchie who just rolled her eyes playfully.

"Babe if we fall asleep on the couch one of us is bound to fall off and im willing to bet that it's gunna be you." Mitchie said trying to get her girlfriend to sit up.

"But I'm comfy." Alex whined.

" You can get comfy in bed." Mitchie said poking Alex's sides a bit which caused her to jump and nearly fall off the couch.

"See I told you." Mitchie said trying very hard to keep in her laugh.

"Okay fine, bed it is." Alex said as Mitchie followed close behind and they both crawled under the sheets and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is late, you know how the first week of school is trying to get back into routine, but hopefully you enjoyed the 2****nd**** last chapter and soon the last chapter before the sequel will be up!(just as soon as I figure out what It'll be about Haha, any suggestions?)**


	11. Chap10

**Chapter 10: Alex's Birthday**

"What do you want for your birthday?" Mitchie asked. It was about a week until Alex's birthday and so far Mitchie had no idea what to get her girlfriend. Alex began to think for a few moments but in the end she couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know actually." Alex confessed. In truth she had actually been so occupied taking care of Ariana that she didn't realize how close her birthday was. Thinking of a present was proving to be very difficult for Mitchie seeing as Alex didn't seem to be a girl who hinted around about something she wanted since she laid eyes on it. So she'd have to take a good look around to come up with a good birthday present later when Alex went in to check out The Fashion Institute of Technology where she had just recently gotten accepted to. So after Alex left she had planed to take Ari over to the mall and they'd search for the perfect present.

At around 11 o clock Alex had to head out to the Institute and right after she had left Mitchie packed up Ariana's diaper bag and they headed off to the mall. They hit the food court for a quick lunch and then began their search for the ultimate birthday present for Alex. They were just by Forever 21 when Mitchie saw a photo booth just across from them. Right away Mitchie knew that they had to go in, the pictures would be a good start in getting Alex a present. the girls climbed in and started posing for the pictures. After the pictures were taken they got out and grabbed the pictures once they were done developing. As they walked down the mall they looked at the pictures. The best one by far was the one where the girls are looking in the camera, huge smiles showing on both their faces. Mitchie and Ariana headed into Forever 21 and since it was Alex's favourite store they would take a look in there.

"Ari, why does mommy have to be so hard to shop for?" Mitchie asked adjusting the baby in her arms while she looked through the racks of clothing. After a twenty minute search Mitchie found a really nice white dress with a black belt just under the bust that she knew Alex would love. Adding a bag with a newspaper print on it Mitchie paid for the presents and after getting a card and a gift bag they headed home.

"Now what do you wanna get mommy Ari?" Mitchie asked as they headed back home.

"Mama." Ariana said as she played with one of her car toys.

"Yeah, what do you wanna get mama for her birthday?" Mitchie asked.

"Toy." Ariana said trying to hand Mitchie her toy. Mitchie giggled.

"I don't think mommy would want your toy honey." Mitchie said as they pulled up to the parking lot and she got Ari out of her car seat and headed inside. While Mitchie cleaned up a bit and Ariana played with her toys Mitchie thought of a perfect present that Ariana could give Alex. Once everything was cleaned up Mitchie brought out some of Ariana's play paint they were saving for next month as a birthday present. After mixing the blue and red together to make purple and then mixing the white and red together to make pink they were ready to start.

"Okay sweetie lets cover this hand." Mitchie said as she lightly brushed on the pink paint on Ariana's hands. When Ariana's hands were nicely coated with paint Mitchie placed her hands on the piece of paper she had set out and thankfully two perfect handprints were now on the page with a poem Mitchie had picked out.

_Sometimes you get discouraged,  
because I am so small  
And leave my little fingerprints  
On furniture and walls.  
But everyday I'm growing  
And soon will be so tall  
That all these little fingerprints  
Will be difficult to recall.  
So here's a little handprint  
That you can put away  
So you will know how my fingers looked  
On this special day._

Once Mitchie had written Ariana's name in purple on the bottom of the page she brought her into the bathroom and quickly washed her hands off and put her down for her nap which she was now almost an hour late for. Alex had gotten back at around 3 and by then Mitchie had managed to wrap and hide Alex's presents. Now, all Mitchie had to do was wait for next week.

* * *

It was the morning of April 20th, Alex's 19th birthday and that day the three girls were going to Tribeca Beauty Spa to get manicures and pedicures.

It was about ten after seven and Knowing Ariana would be up soon Mitchie got up and headed into Ariana's room to get her up. But when she reached Ariana's room she discovered that she was already awake.

"Hey pretty girl." Mitchie cooed as she picked up Ariana from her crib.

"Let's get you changed before we wake up mommy to say Happy Birthday." Mitchie said as she kissed Ariana's cheek and after changing Ariana's diaper she brought Ariana into the next room.

"Ari, want to wake up mommy?" Mitchie asked. Ari giggled as Mitchie put her on the bed and Ari crawled over to Alex.

"Mama." Ari giggled as she climbed over to Alex's side of the bed and nudged her. Alex's eyes slowly opened and saw her daughter attempting to wake her up. She quietly laughed and sat up in her bed.

"Good morning to you too." Alex said as Ariana came and sat with her.

"Morning, Happy Birthday" Mitchie greeted as she sat by Alex and gave her a kiss.

"What time is it?" Alex asked. Mitchie looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"7:23" Mitchie answered.

" What do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs and toast?" Alex asked.

" Okay, do you want hash browns and bacon too?" Mitchie added as Alex nodded.

"Coming right up." Mitchie said as she picked up Ariana and headed into the kitchen. She had planned to give Alex breakfast in Bed but just before the eggs were done Alex came out of the room.

"Mmm, smells delicious." Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Mitchie's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, give it about another 5 and everything should be ready." Mitchie told her.

"'Kay, what time's our appointment?" Alex asked as she went and picked up Ariana from her play mat and set her in her high chair.

"Noon, I made sure it was early afternoon so that way we'd have time to get ready and get there." Mitchie said turning off the burner and putting the eggs on the three plates. After the bacon, Hash browns and Toast were done the girls sat down and ate breakfast. At around 9 Alex gave Ariana her bath (which of course like every other time was a hassle) and quickly changed her into a butterfly shirt and a denim skirt. By the time Alex and Mitchie had finished getting themselves ready and packing Ariana's diaper bag they headed off to the spa.

"I wonder if she'll freak when she gets her nails done." Alex said as she held Ariana when they walked into the spa.

"I think she'll like it, and if she doesn't then we can get ours done while she plays with her toys." Mitchie told her.

"Hello, welcome to Tribeca Beauty Spa, do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, we booked Manicures and pedicures for 3, it should be under Russo." Alex told her as the lady typed in some things on the computer.

"Okay, right this way please." The receptionist said leading them down a hallway. They took off their shoes before entering the room and a few minutes later the aesthetician came in.

"Hey ladies how are we all today?" the lady, named Hayley asked.

"Great. How about yourself?" Alex asked.

"I'm good. So all three of you are getting Manicures and pedicures?" Hayley asked as she brought over her supplies.

"Well me and Mitchie yes, but I think for Ariana just a pedicure." Alex told her.

"Okay sounds good, so what colors were you thinking, I pretty much have every color of the rainbow." Hayley laughed as she showed them the collection of colors. Mitchie chose a pearly purple and Alex chose a dark blue and for Ariana they chose a baby pink. After they had soaked their feet (which Ariana actually didn't mind) and relaxed for a bit they had a blast just being able to sit there and enjoy the experience. Both Mitchie and Alex watched Ariana in amusement as she happily got her toes painted.

"You having fun baby?" Alex asked as Ariana continued to giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alex giggled. Soon the pedicures were done and while Hayley got all the manicure stuff ready the three girls were admiring their pedicures, especially Ariana. Thankfully they had their camera handy and they were taking as many pictures as they could. Finally they had moved on to the manicures and they stuck to the same colors even though they were offered different ones. While Mitchie and Alex got their nails done, Ariana played happily with her stuffed Hippo and lion on the floor next to them. Finally their nails were done and they paid for their beautifully painted nails and headed back home.

"So when do I get my present?" Alex asked on the drive home.

"Tonight, when we have dinner with your parents." Mitchie told her fighting back a smile.

"Why can't I get it when we get home?" Alex pouted.

"Because that way you get all your presents at once." Mitchie explained. Alex continued to pout up until they arrived at Alex's old apartment at 6 that night for her birthday dinner. On the menu: Spaghetti, sauce, and garlic bread.

"Hey guys." Alex greeted as they opened the door to the apartment. Alex had changed into a simple blue summer dress, Mitchie was wearing her favourite black dress and Ariana was changed into her pink dress with white, green, orange and red stripes at the bottom of the skirt.

"Hey, honey happy birthday." Theresa said as she gave her daughter a hug. Jerry and Max followed soon after with their happy birthdays and the entire family sat down for dinner.

"Here baby want your baba?" Alex asked pulling the bottle out of the diaper bag they brought. Right away Ariana took the bottle and started drinking it. After everyone had finished dinner Theresa brought out the cake. It was a huge cake with **HAPPY 19****th**** BIRTHDAY ALEX** written in red icing on top of a white iced chocolate cake. After making her wish and blowing out the candles Alex was ready to open her presents. Her parents and brothers had gotten her a 100.00 gift card to Forever 21 which was her favourite store and they also gave her part of the money she needed for starting school in the fall.

"Okay now you can have your present" Mitchie giggled handing Alex the bag. Right away Alex opened the card and the pictures Mitchie and Ariana took at the mall fell out.

"Awe, these are awesome." Alex gushed as she looked through the pictures. After reading the card and placing the pictures safely back where they were she opened the present and like Mitchie had predicted she adored the dress and bag. Then when she pulled out the frame holding the poem and Ariana's handprints it took everything in Alex not to cry, she loved it. The entire family (including a now very tired Ariana) gathered together for a picture near the end of the night.

"1….2…..3" Theresa counted down as Mitchie crashed their lips together behind everyone else just in time for the camera to take the picture. They broke apart and Mitchie giggled.

"How did the picture turn out?" Mitchie asked. Alex grabbed her camera and showed the picture to her and both girls grinned.

"Perfect." Alex smiled as she gave Mitchie a kiss. At around 8 o clock Ariana had fallen asleep and the girls headed home and put Ariana in her crib and let her sleep.

"So did you have a good birthday?" Mitchie asked as the girls cuddled up in bed.

"It was the best." Alex smiled as she gave Mitchie a kiss.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, you ready for Ari's birthday next month?" Mitchie asked.

"No, I can't believe she's going to be a year old in 2 weeks." Alex said as she snuggled into Mitchie.

"It went by too fast. Next thing you know she'll be graduating and leaving for College."

"Alex honey, you sound like our parents." Mitchie laughed as she kissed Alex's head.

"We still got almost 17 years before any of that happens, don't worry she's not going to be leaving you tomorrow morning."

"Good, cause it would be kind of dangerous for an 11 month old to leave home by herself." Alex said causing Mitchie to giggle.

"Night babe, and happy birthday." Mitchie said as she gave Alex a kiss.

"Night, I love you." Alex told her.

"Love you too." Mitchie said.

Later that night after the girls had fallen asleep Ariana woke up crying for her mother.

"Mama!" Ariana cried as she stood up in her crib. Alex got up and headed into the room where her crying daughter was calling her.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Alex said as she picked up Ariana from her crib. Ariana kept crying and nothing seemed to be calming her down. Finally After about 10 minutes of trying to calm her down Alex thought of what Mitchie had done one night when Ariana wouldn't fall asleep.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que la selva_

_Cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna, se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella _

_Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que la selva_

_Cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna, se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

By the time the song was done Ariana was fast asleep again. Alex placed Ariana back in her crib and gave her another goodnight kiss before crawling back into bed with Mitchie. Alex couldn't believe that in two weeks her baby girl was going to be a year old already. It seemed like time had gone by so fast in the last year. But then she realized that was just the life of a teenage parent.

**And there you have it my wonderful readers, the final chapter. Now the sequel, Life With Ari will be up soon and what I would like to know is if you guys want an prologue or a trailer to start off. **

**Please review review review! Thank you ALL who stayed with this story and reviewed it, favourited it you are all amazing!**


End file.
